


Of Caffeine Addictions and Nail Polish

by BlueAzalea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Sirius Black, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius is sappy, but so is remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAzalea/pseuds/BlueAzalea
Summary: Remus hated being addicted to caffeine. On top of the withdrawal headaches and jumpiness if he drank too much coffee, it was causing him to pine like sixteen-year-old boy. And he was an adult --Yes Dora 'real adults' carry chocolate on them at all times-- and adults do not pine. Adults go on dates. But how do you know if its a date or not?Or Remus is a teacher. Sirius owns a coffee shop. And neither know what qualifies a date as a date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry in advance for any mistakes. I don't own anything! I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week. Enjoy :)

Caffeine was a short-lived saving grace. It always came back to bite him in the ass. Remus started drinking coffee when he was sixteen and his best mate Dora insisted on dragging him to the new coffee shop that opened up down the street from their school.

MPMP

_“But why do I need coffee when I have tea, Dora?” He asked as they walked into the shop to save themselves from the sudden downpour._

_“Because tea isn't going to help you stay up late to study for exams. Just try it, you’ll like it, you can even put a pound of sugar in it.” She smiled as she dragged him to wait in line with her._

_“My sweet tooth isn't that bad.” He frowned._

_She laughed, “Okay ‘Mister-I-have-at-least-five-pieces-of-chocolate-on-me-at-all-times-and-can’t-have-my-tea-without-sugar-or-honey’._

MPMP

Here he was, now at the ripe age of twenty-seven, and still addicted to caffeine. Tea was great when he wanted to wind down and relax, but nothing woke him up more than his usual iced caramel macchiato with extra caramel. It was the only drink that could satisfy his hatred of straight espresso, while still wiping away any remnants of sleep that were messing with his head. In his defense, that much caffeine and sugar was needed to deal with a class full of hormonal teenagers. It was crack in a cup and Remus definitely needed the biggest size after being up all night with Teddy, who had caught the stomach flu from another kid at school.

The main problem with his caffeine addiction was while it worked wonders for his early morning slump, he desperately needed to drink a cup less he go through caffeine withdrawal and suffer a terrible migraine.But the addiction was the least of his problems lately. No, his most recent problem was the beautiful man who took his order every morning with a smile on his face and fresh eyeliner on his eyes.

Lily had brought him to the shop two days after their summer school session had started and he had been assigned to work in the room next to hers. After class that fateful day she dragged him out and explained that her husband’s best friend and godfather to her child owned the shop. After making pleasantries with the barista working at the time (her name was Mary) he offered to pick them up coffee every morning in exchange for lunch on Lily’s end. She quickly agreed and thus started his three week endeavor in which he would make two-second conversation with the beautiful man who drew a smiley face on his cup. Everyday he muttered out the usual order for him and Lily and stared for a second too long at the gorgeous barista who was already smiling at the next customer by the time he’d put his spare change into his pocket.

So yes, he would say his caffeine addiction had bitten him in the ass because now he's forced to pine from afar less he wanted to die a caffeine withdrawal induced death; because it was obviously the sugary espresso that kept him coming before work everyday.

He straightened out his cardigan as he waited for the person in front of him to finish paying. Sirius, who’s name he knew from the name tag that hung from the top of his apron, was already smiling at him, “Hi Remus, usual today?”

Remus nodded as he pulled the money out of his pocket. Sirius replied, “Okay. One large green tea and a large iced caramel macchiato with extra caramel coming right up.”

Remus smiled in return as he took his change and waited for Alice, the other barista, to complete his order. As soon as she handed off his drinks he rushed out, knowing he would be late if he stayed longer to stare at the beautiful barista. Once he arrived in the classroom he handed Lily her tea and helped her finish grading her leftover quizzes from the day before. She smiled at him, “Thanks Remus. You know, you should really come to the party next week. Alice—you’ve met Alice right, the barista in the morning— well she and I are holding a joint party for Harry and Neville since their birthday’s are only a day apart. Bring Teddy. I’m sure he’ll get along great with the boys. He’s six correct? Harry and Neville are turning five would love to have another person to play with.”

Remus bit his lip, “I don't know Lily, I wouldn't want to intrude.”

“Oh nonsense,” she replied, “we would love to have you and Teddy over. You’ve met Alice at the shop and she’s already given the okay to me inviting you.”

“That’s sweet, but I’ve never actually talked to her. Besides, Dora has Teddy that weekend, I would have to clear it with her.”

Lily smiled at her, “Invite her as well. The more the merrier. At least talk to her about it, yeah?”

Remus couldn't help but smile in return, “Sure thing Lily. I’m sure Dora would love to come. But I’ll let you know after I talk to her tonight.”

Lily took his cup after he finished to throw it away with hers. Before she tossed it she stopped and looked at him, “Is this a smiley face on your cup?”

He nodded, “Yes, don't they all have one?”

She shook her head, “No Remus they do not. Alice didn't take your order did she.”

“No,” he blushed, “ A man named Sirius did.”

She smiled, “So this is Sirius’s doing?”

He shrugged, “I suppose.”

She replied, “He must like you then.”

Remus laughed, ‘I’m sure he doesn’t. I’ve hardly spoken a word to him other than our orders.”

She smirked, “Your still blushing.”

He turned away, “Am not, it’s just hot in here.”

“You think he’s cute don't you?”

“Well I wont deny he’s attractive.” he replied.

She responded, “He’ll be at the party you know. He’s James’ best friend and Harry’s godfather.”  
His eyes widened, “Wait he’s the owner of the shop?”

She smiled, “Yeah, he usually works the front of the shop in the mornings.”  
  
Remus jumped up when the bell rang and mumbled a quick goodbye before running across the hall to his own classroom. The class droned on as his students wrote their essays in silence. He took the opportunity to finally cave and Facebook stalk Sirius. Turns out he graduated from the same school as Lily’s husband James in Scotland and his last name was Black. He quickly found his Instagram account (siriuslyastar) through his Facebook page. It was filled with pictures of him and who he assumed to be James, though the more recent ones included Lily and there were many of Harry. One that was particularly endearing was one from Halloween where Sirius was dressed as a dog (nose painted black, pink collar and fake tail) and James and Harry were both dressed as dear.

He quickly shut his phone off as the final bell rang and his students all passed in their essays. As the final students left the class Lily made her way to his class and shoved her phone at his face, asking for him to put his number in so she could send him details about the party. As he was walking out he got a call from Dora, “Hey Remus, sorry about this, but could you come pick up Teddy today instead of tomorrow? I know you were supposed to pick him up tomorrow after your shift for the weekend but Kingsley had a family emergency and asked me if I could cover the rest of his shift so I won’t be home until later tonight.”

“Yeah I’ll be right over.” He said as he gave Lily a quick hug goodbye and promised to let her know by tomorrow if they would be attending the party.

The drive to Dora’s was short. When he got there she was already in her paramedic uniform and waiting for Teddy to finish packing his bag for their extended week. She smiled at him, “Hey sorry about this being last minute and all, but I figured you wouldn't really mind having him an extra day this week.”  
  
He laughed, “Of course not. Quick question, a coworker of mine invited us to her sons joint birthday party next week during your weekend. You don't have to come if you don't want to.”

“Nonsense, Remus, we would love to come. I’ll call you tomorrow to talk about it more, right now I have to run. Lock the door on your way out? Thanks, bye Teddy! Talk to you tomorrow love, be good for dad.” With that she was giving quick hugs and rushing to her car.

Remus smiled and locked up Dora’s house before helping Teddy buckle into the car and driving back home. “Hey Teddy what would you think about going to a party next week, some friends of mine have sons your age and they would love for you to come.”  
  
“Course dad can I show him my dinosaur?” His son asked.

“Sure thing, I’m sure Harry and Neville would love to see your dinosaur.” Remus replied looking back at the giant plush dinosaur that his son dragged everywhere but school (only because he wasn't allowed to).

As soon as Teddy was settled in his room doing his homework (which only consisted of practicing his spelling since he was six), Remus called Lily. A deep voice answered the phone, “Hello?”

“Uhh, is Lily there?” He asked.

“Yeah, just give her a moment, who’s calling?”  
  
Remus replied, “Remus Lupin, I uhh, work with her.”  
  
He could hear the voice smiling, “Remus! Lily has told me so much about you, I’m James her husband. Given any thought to coming to the party next week?”

He responded, “Yeah, that’s actually what I was calling about, to let her know I was coming and ask about what Harry and Neville were interested in, you know for gifts.”

James eagerly responded, “That’s great, can’t wait to meet you. I mean you can bring the boys anything really, as long as it isn't something lame like books-“

Remus could hear him being cut off by Lily’s voice in the background, “James give me back my phone and stop telling people to not buy the boys things they can actually learn from,” he could hear Lily talking directly into the phone now, “hi Remus, glad you and Dora can make it, and feel free to bring whatever you like. Despite what James says Harry likes reading and would appreciate anything you got him.”  
  
Remus laughed, “It’s okay Lily, I know that receiving books on your fifth birthday wouldn't be the most exciting thing.”

She responded, “Well Harry loves football, much to James’ liking, and Neville really loves plants.”

Remus raised an eyebrow even though he knew Lily couldn't see him, “Plants?”  
  
She replied, “Yes, sits and watches his mom garden every afternoon. He's such a sweet boy, doesn't like running around as much as Harry does. I always joke with Alice that I’m going to trade Neville for Harry.”

Remus laughed, “I completely understand, Teddy is definitely a ball full of energy as well.”

He could hear something crash in the background, “James what on earth are you and Sirius doing?” he heard a yelp from someone else in the room, “Sorry Remus I have to go now, my husband and his insane best friend have decided to destroy the house again. I have to go stop them before they somehow drag my son into it as well. I swear it’s like I’m raising three children. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Remus chuckled, “It’s okay Lily, I’ll see you tomorrow. Good luck with the children, I hope they haven't caused too much damage.”

Remus hung up the phone and put the kettle on for tea. Remus was glad he met Lily. He didn't really know anyone else at the school considering he only started the semester before because the previous English teacher had to move to Spain for her husband’s job. Remus usually stayed holed up in his classroom during lunch or free periods, discussing things with his students or curling up with a book of his own. He’d grown attached to his students, opening his class to the them for lunch or just a quick chat, but he had stayed clear of the teachers. He made pleasantries with the chemistry teacher across the hall from him, Snape, but the man was unpleasant. He did make idle chit chat with the school nurse whenever he went to her for pain medication for his frequent headaches. Madame Pomfrey liked to dote on him a bit.

Remus never had many friends besides Dora and Peter though. He knew Dora’s coworkers Kingsley Shacklebot, and her now retired boss Moody, from having them for dinner so often, but he wasn't as close to them as Dora was. He was happy with his little circle, but there was something about Lily Potter that made it impossible not to like her. Maybe it was the way she barged into his class, handed him a pastry, and started chatting with him like they had known each other their wholes lives, that caused him to warm up to her so quickly. Either way he felt like Lily Potter would be a permanent staple in his life from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius stood behind the counter scrolling through Instagram on his phone. He smiled at the new picture of Harry that James uploaded. It was a picture of the two of them playing football. Harry was the spitting image of James, from his brown skin, bright smile, messy black hair, and horrid vision. The only differences being the green eyes he inherited from his mother and an oddly shaped scar on his forehead from an unfortunate car accident they got in when he was one. Sirius often said it looked like a lightning bolt, but Lily usually rolled her eyes at him.

The morning had been dull. It was only ten and the shop was empty after the usual morning rush. Marauders Cafe and Bakery was something he and James had started on right out of school. After graduating from Hogwarts, the private boarding school he attended with James, he decided University wasn't for him. James was on a football scholarship nearby and Sirius was only surviving on his art and Uncle Alphard’s inheritance. One day after baking with their mum, James made a comment about being able to make a lot of money off of his pastries and thus their baby was born. They both put an equal amount of money into it, with Sirius taking over actually running the cafe and James helping take care of the money and books so he could still attend University. 

They finally opened it up during James’ third year of University. This was also the year James’ had finally managed to get Lily Evans to go on a date with him. Sirius had only been hearing about her since their first year when James met her on campus. He snapped out of his daze when someone walked through the door, “Hey Sirius, thanks for letting me come in late, I had to take Neville to the doctor’s the morning, he’s been coughing up a storm.”

Her dark brown hair was in its usual braid and her freckled face was flush; probably from rushing around all morning. He shrugged, “No problem Alice, I managed all right. How is Neville?”

“Just a cold. He should be fine in a few days.”

Sirius smiled, “Good, can’t have him miss his and Harry’s birthday party next week.”

With Harry and Neville only being born a day apart, James and Lily and Frank and Alice decided to throw them a joint party this year for their fifth birthday. Sirius couldn't wait. He loved spoiling his godson rotten. 

After tying her apron Alice bumped her hip to his, “So what about the love of your life? He come in this morning?”

Sirius blushed, “Alas, my one and only love hasn't graced me with his presence this morning. He usually only comes in during the week. He’s probably taken anyway. Lily said he and his son’s mother are coming to the party together. I should probably move on.”

Alice smirked, “Sure Sirius. It’s not like you constantly tell me about how cute he looks in his jumpers or how he smiled at you while you took his order, or even how good his arse looked last week in those pants he was wearing.”

Sirius pouted, “So I think he’s fit. It’s not like you should be planning a wedding anytime soon. He’s coming with someone to the party, probably his wife.”

She shrugged, “Well you don't know until you ask. I finally asked Frank after four years of pining and flirting and look where we are now.”

He crossed his arms, “It’s inappropriate for me to ask out a customer.”

Alice laughed out loud, “You’re Sirius Black, since when have you ever been appropriate? You asked Professor McGonagall to the Yule Ball when we were sixteen and proposed to Dumbledore at least once a year.”

They were interrupted by a woman walking in. Sirius waited patiently as she eyed the menu and kept a smile on his face even while she stared at his eyeliner and painted nails disapprovingly. She quickly mumbled out her order and stood off to the side while Alice prepared her latte. Sirius was saved from standing there awkwardly by more people walking into the cafe. His eyes widened at the sight of the love of his life. He walked in with a smile on his face, wearing a light cardigan that hugged his biceps and the pants he told Alice about. But more importantly he was holding the hand of a small child who was his exact replica. 

Sirius quickly gathered his wits as Remus approached the counter. Before either could say anything, the woman stared disapprovingly at Remus while she grabbed her coffee from Alice. She simply looked at the both of them up and down and scowled, “You should be ashamed of yourself, letting your son wear that skirt.”

Remus narrowed his eyes at her and calmly replied, “And why should I be ashamed?”

She responded, “Well he’s going to get the wrong idea and think it's okay for proper men to wear skirts.”

Sirius and Alice could only stare on as Remus’s voice rose, “And why wouldn't it be okay? Because he doesn't fit your definition of what a boy should look like?” Remus continued on sarcastically, “Well I suppose it’s too late for that, he's just bound to be a raging degenerate, considering he has a bisexual father and mother.”

It was then when Sirius finally snapped back into reality, “Miss I’m going to have to ask you to leave. We don't allow people to harass our customers.”

She looked at him with fire in her eyes, “Well you’re just as bad as them with you’re makeup and nail polish. That’s not appropriate for men or the workplace. Where is your manager?”

Sirius narrowed his eyes, “You're talking to him. I also happen to own this place. And if you don't get out I’m going to have to call the authorities.”

In response the woman spun on her heal and walked out muttering about ‘the gays’ and how they’re ruining ‘traditional family values’. Sirius turned to Remus, “I’m so sorry about that. I should have stepped in sooner.”

Remus shook his head, “No it’s fine, I shouldn't have gotten so angry so quickly.” 

The little boy tugged on his father’s arm , “Dad, why didn't the lady like my skirt?”

Remus bent down to be eye level with his son, “Because she’s like the mean people you had to deal with at school. She just doesn't understand you. But that’s okay because you can be whoever you want to be.”

The boy smiled at his father, “I know, can I have my hot chocolate now?”

Remus smiled in return, “Sure thing Teddy.”

Sirius took that as his cue to do his job, “And what about you Remus? Usual iced coffee?”

Remus nodded in return, “Yeah and a chocolate chip cookie.”

Sirius replied, “Coming right up. So how are you doing today Teddy?”

Teddy gave him a toothy grin, “Good! I got a hundred on my spelling test. And I like your nail polish, it’s really sparkly.”

Sirius smiled, “Well congratulations Teddy, and thank you, I like your skirt, it’s very pretty.”

Teddy blushed, “I know! And it’s so fun to wear. I can’t do this in pants.”

He proceeded to spin in circles to show off his skirt. Remus gently stopped his son before he got too dizzy, “Why don't you go sit down Teddy. I’ll be right there as soon as we get our drinks.”

Teddy nodded and ran off to a nearby table. Sirius straightened up and Remus turned his honey-colored eyes back towards him, “I’m really sorry about earlier.”

Sirius shook his head as Remus tried to hand him money, “No I’m sorry. And don't worry about it. It’s on the house today. And I put two cookies in the bag, just in case you want to save one for later.”

Remus blushed, “You really didn't have to do that.”

Sirius shrugged, “No I wanted to. Teddy shouldn't have to deal with people like that so young. I happen to quite like his skirt. Besides, he got a hundred on his spelling test, I think he deserves it.”

Remus laughed as he took the drinks from Alice, “Thanks for this. I really appreciate it. I better be going though. We promised his mum we would meet her at the zoo.”

“No problem. Come back soon!”

As soon as they were out the door Alice giggled, “You’re blushing.”

Sirius pouted, “Am not.”

She poked his cheek, “You have a crush.”

He replied, “I’m a twenty-seven year old man. I do not have crushes.”

Alice responded, “Well I wouldn't blame you. He is good looking and his son is absolutely adorable. I’m sure you’ll be hearing from him soon.”

Sirius responded, “Well yes, he is attending the party on Saturday.”

She shrugged, “Well You might be hearing from him a little sooner than that.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Why do you say that?”

She grinned, “Because I may or may not have put your number on his cup.”

Sirius stared at her wide-eyed, his mouth gaping like a fish. He finally managed to reply, “You what?”

Alice simply smiled, “You’re welcome, it’s not like you were going to do it on your own.”

Sirius buried his face in his hands, “Oh god he’s going to think I’m a creep. What if he doesn't come back in now?”

He quickly pulled out his phone and did a once over on himself as he continued, “Oh merlin, I look terrible. Why didn't you tell me I looked like a train-wreck?”

His eyeliner was a bit smeared and his bun was messy from having to work the morning rush by himself. He was also wearing his painting jeans, because his usual black jeans that he wore to work were dirty and he hadn't had time to wash. He really looked a mess. Alice rolled her eyes, “Calm down, worse that will happen is he won’t call you. But I know he will. Just wait. He could really end up being the love of your life. You never know.”

She pushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear and smirked, “Love, you look fine. Ravishing as always.”

Sirius shook his head and laughed, “You know, I could fire you.”

Alice placed a quick kiss on his cheek, “Sirius, love, you’d never last a day without me.”

Sirius smiled, “I know.”

She crossed her arms, “Now tell me what you’re really afraid of? The Sirius Black I know wouldn't have even batted an eye about asking him out.”

He shrugged, “I dunno. This just feels different. It’s dumb, I don't even know him, but it feels different. Maybe it’s because Lily constantly raves about what a great guy he is. And it’s just, what if he isn't okay with me being ace?”

Alice stepped forward, “If he's not okay with it, then he’s obviously not the guy for you. But I have a feeling this could be good for you. Aren't I always right about these things?”

Sirius softly chuckled, “I suppose.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “You suppose? Who was the one that told Lily that James was the perfect guy for her? Me, and now they’re happily married. Who’s the one that set up Dorcas with her Fiancé? Me. And who was the one that finally asked Frank out because I knew he would be too nervous to do it himself? Me. Just accept it love, I have an eye for these kind of things.”

Sirius nodded in agreement knowing she was right. Alice did have an eye for love. He pulled her in for a quick hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he whispered, “Don’t tell James, but you’re my favorite.”

She laughed and swatted him away, “You tell everyone that.”

He giggled, “But its true! You’re all my favorite.”

She responded, “I’ll take your word for it. Now go take the customer’s order. We can worry about your love life later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I got anything wrong, this is my first time writing anything like this, so I hope I haven't represented anything wrong. So I based a lot of what Sirius is going through on my own experiences with being ace, so for those who are new to learning about asexuality, don't take it as a generalization. All aces are different and have had different experiences. But I hope you enjoyed. I obviously fudged a bit with the ages to make it work. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by Thursday or Friday. Comments and kudos always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Dad, Dad! Look at the penguins!” His son yelled, dragging his hand toward the exhibit.

Remus merely let himself be dragged as he stared at his cup. The number written on it was staring at him right in the face and he had no idea what to think of it. “Remus what are you looking at?”

He turned around to face Dora, quickly turning his cup in his hand so that his palm covered the number, “Nothing at all. Just looking at the penguins.”

She raised an eyebrow, and faster than he could process the motion, snatched the cup out of his hand and smirked. “Is this from the cute barista?”

His eyes widened, “How did you know about him?”

She smiled, “While you were getting us some water, Teddy mentioned that you kept smiling at the barista. Also he wants sparkly nail polish.”

“We were just talking. He was apologizing for the woman who insulted Teddy.”

Her eyes narrowed, “What did she say?”

Remus shrugged, “The usual about letting him wear a skirt. After I yelled at her Sirius kicked her out and gave our drinks to us for free.”

Dora smiled, “So his name is Sirius?”

Remus groaned, “Please don't start.”

She nudged him, with that look in her bright eyes he knew too well. The look that got him in trouble, way too many times. Today they looked green, but Remus could never really pinpoint what exact color her eyes were, they seemed to be change as often as the color of her hair. She grinned, “Come on Remus, you need to get out there more! This could be great.”

“I honestly don't stand a chance Dora, someone like him probably already has a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’ll judge him for myself on Saturday. But give yourself some more credit Remus, I happen to think you're a catch, and he would have to be stupid to think otherwise.”

He gave her a small smile as Teddy came running up to him, “Mum, Dad, we have to go see the wolves before we go!”

Remus smiled as he let his son drag him to the last exhibit. Despite him looking exactly like Remus with his lanky limbs, light brown hair, and honey colored eyes, he had the trouble-making tendencies of his mother. Though he was no saint himself, Dora was a particular brand of mischievous and it was a trait Teddy inherited. He could only watch in amusement as Teddy quietly howled, trying to get the attention of one of the wolves. 

He turned back to the empty cup while Teddy chatted with Dora about something he learned about wolves from one of his books. Before he could change his mind he saved the number into his phone and tossed the cup. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Teddy tugged his arm, “Hey dad, can we go back to the cookie place?”

Remus raised an eyebrow, “Cookie place?”

Teddy nodded, “Yeah, the place with the man you kept smiling at, who had pretty nails.”

Remus purposely didn't look at Dora who he knew was smirking, “For what reason do you want to go back?”

Teddy smiled, “Because I wanna know how that man got his pretty nail polish.”

Remus leaned downed to his level, “Well we can buy you black nail polish at any store Teddy, besides the man, Sirius, only works mornings, so he’s probably gone by now.”

Dora laughed, “So you know he only works mornings do you?”

Remus ignored her as Teddy continued, “But dad, his nail polish was black with pink sparkles!”

Before he could reply Dora jumped in, “Well luckily for you, your dad happens to have his number, so he can just ring him up when we get home after dinner.”

His son smiled brightly at him, “Can you dad?”

Remus, in a moment of defeat, could only nod as his son hugged him and continued to ramble about what other kinds of nail polish he wanted to try. He narrowed his eyes at Dora, who only smiled in return, as they left they zoo for their weekly family dinner.

MPMP

Since it was Remus’ week with Teddy, family dinner was to be held at his house, which meant Peter would be joining them. They always looked forward to Peter joining them because, as a chef, he usually like to take over in the kitchen and make them an extravagant meal, and Remus was never one turn him down. Tonight they were eating a favorite of Teddy’s; spaghetti and meatballs, with extra cheesy bread.

Halfway through their meal Teddy spoke up, “Can we please call Sirius after dinner?”

Remus almost choked on his food. Peter looked at him knowingly, “Who’s Sirius?”

Dora smiled, “The barista at the coffee shop he goes to every morning.”

Peter laughed, “The barista with the face of an angel?”

Remus took a sip of his water, “First he actually owns the shop,” Peter and Dora gave each other a look, “and secondly I never said he had the face of an angel, I only ever said that he was fit.” 

Teddy piped in, “What does fit mean?”

Dora had to stifle her laugh as Remus looked to his wide-eyed son and said, “It means that you think someone is, uh, nice-looking, but don’t worry about it Teddy, it’s a grown-up word that you could only use once you're older.”

Teddy merely nodded and went back to stuffing his face with cheesy bread. After they finished eating, Remus told Teddy to go wash up and change into his pajamas. Peter sat across from him and Dora, “Why didn't you tell me he gave you his number?”

Remus shrugged, “It only happened this morning.”

Dora smiled and chirped in, “And we’re going to be seeing him this weekend.”

Peter’s eyebrows raised, “I don't talk to you for like two days and I miss all this?”

Remus crossed his arms, “It's not a big deal, really. My friend from work, Lily, well she and her friend Alice, who also works at the coffee shop, have sons who’s birthday’s are only a day apart, and so they're having a joint party next week. And she invited us to come.”

Peter responded, “Still doesn't answer why the cute barista is going to be there.”

Remus sighed, “He’s the best friend of her husband and godfather of their son. She’s the one that started taking me to the coffee shop in the first place.”

“Dad can we call him now!” Teddy asked as he came barreling down the hallway.

Dora smirked at him, “Yeah Remus, can we call him now? My baby must have that nail polish.”

Remus narrowed his eyes at her before smiling at Teddy, “Sure son, just calm down a bit, I don't want you blowing his eardrum out.” He looked back towards Peter and Dora, “Remind me again why I ever introduced the two of you to each other?”

Dora merely smiled and Peter snickered. He shook his head with a light smile on his face. He’d known Dora since they were children and lived next door to each other and Peter since he was 11 and got partnered for a project together. Despite their insistent teasing, he wouldn't trade them for anything. 

Remus got up and went to look for his phone as slowly as he possibly could without arising suspicion. It was only a phone call. He had to remind himself that Sirius was the one who gave him his phone number. Remus found his phone on the counter and went back to the dining table. He waited silently as the phone rang on the speakerphone. Part of him hoped it would go straight to voicemail, and the other part of him desperately wanted to talk to the other man. The ringing seemed endless until finally a female voice answered, “Hello?”

Remus panicked for a split second and stayed quiet as the voice on the other end of the repeated the phrase. A soft nudge from Peter had him spluttering, “Um, yes, hello, is, uh, Sirius there?”

“Sirius, some bloke is on the phone for you!”

Remus could hear Sirius’ voice getting closer, “Merlin woman, are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack? And what did I tell you about answering my phone when I'm in the other room. Hello?”

Remus cleared his throat, “Uh hi Sirius, it’s Remus, you know Lily’s friend from work, I come into the shop every morning—”

Sirius cut him off, “Oh yes! Remus, hello, uh hi, what can I do for you?”

Remus could feel his cheeks reddening. While thankful Sirius couldn't see him, the looks Dora and Peter were giving him were making him regret every decision that led him to this point. Curse his inability to say no to his son, “Well you see my son, Teddy—”

He was interrupted by Teddy loudly chiming in, “Hi Sirius!”

He heard the voice on the other end chuckle, “Hello again Teddy.”

“I really hope we’re not interrupting you and…” Remus trailed off.

Sirius quickly responded, “No you’re not interrupting, if anything you’re saving me. My friend Marlene is trying to drag me off to help her buy Harry and Neville presents.”

Remus replied, “That doesn't seem too bad.”

Sirius laughed, “It usually wouldn't be, especially considering how much I love to spoil them. But Marlene is the most indecisive person I’ve ever met and this is the fourth time this week she’s tried dragging me to another store. Honestly you could give Harry a stuffed animal and he’d look at you like you hung the moon.”

Remus laughed, “I can see your dilemma. Glad to be of any assistance.”

“So you mentioned Teddy…”

Remus answered, ‘Uh yes! You see, Teddy really likes your nail polish, and I’ve never seen anything like it, so I was wondering if you could tell me where you got it from?”

He could hear the other man smiling, “I actually mix it myself, it’s not that difficult. I can give some to you at the party this weekend since I would need to pick up some more polish.”

Remus quickly replied, “Oh you don't have to go out of your way for it—”

Sirius interrupted him again, “No it’s completely fine. I’ve been meaning to get some more for myself anyway. It’s no problem at all. Is there any color sparkle he would like?”

Before Remus could even respond, Teddy was already answering, “Could you do blue? Please?”

The other man laughed, “Of course, I’ll have it to you when I see you at the party this weekend.”

Teddy exclaimed, “Thank you so much!” Then he was running toward Dora with his gap-toothed smile. Remus spoke,”Thank you for that, really, I can reimburse you for it.”

“Nonsense Remus, I’m not gonna make you pay me for a little thing of nail polish. It’s fine I promise.”

Remus cleared his throat again, “Thank you. Uh, Teddy would really appreciate it and so would I.”

Sirius replied, “Like I said, it's no problem at all. Now I must go, Marlene is trying to drag me to the store before it closes —Yes Marlene I’m saying goodbye, it’s not my fault you waited forever to buy the present— sorry about that, but see you tomorrow morning?”

Remus found himself nodding even though he knew the other man couldn't see him, “Of course. See you tomorrow.”

He hung up the phone not daring to look up. He could feel the looks Dora and Peter were giving him. Dora answered, “I’ll be back in a minute after I put Teddy to bed. Do not start this conversation without me. Do you hear me Peter?”

Peter merely nodded as he quietly snickered at Remus’ reddened expression. “Don't start with me Peter—”

Peter finally let out a laugh, “Can’t, not without Tonks here. I don't have a death wish you know.”

Remus stared him directly in the eye, “I hate you.”

Peter gripped his heart dramatically, “But love, you promised me this would be forever.”

Remus turned away, trying not to let a smile envelop his face, “I’m sorry, but this is the way it has to be, I was only using you for your cooking skills anyway..”

Dora walked back into the room smiling, “If you both are done with your lover’s spat?” Remus and Peter went back to sitting next to each other. 

She looked back to him, “You need to ask him out.”

Remus raised his eyebrows, “What happened to waiting to meet him this weekend?”

Dora rolled her eyes, “That man is smitten with you. I can tell just by the way he talked to you on the phone. Tell him Peter.”

Peter nodded, “Sorry mate, but even I have to agree.”

Remus frowned, “I thought you were on my side.”

Peter smiled, “I am, which is why I’m telling you to go for this. You’ve been single for to long mate. You need someone in your life.”

Dora put a hand on his shoulder, “At least think about asking him out.”

Remus sighed, “Fine, I’ll think about it. But I make no promises.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You should go talk to him.”

Sirius mumbled, “Can’t hear you. I’m currently tickling my godson to death!”

James smiled down at his son, “Harry why don't you go talk to Teddy? I heard he has a cool dinosaur.”

Harry struggled out from beneath Sirius and nodded as he went running in the direction of the other boy. As soon as Harry and Teddy were off, Lily, Remus, and who he assumed to be Teddy’s mother, started walking their way. He felt James put a hand on his shoulder, “You look fine mate. Calm down. We’re just having a friendly chat.”

Sirius nudged him, “Need I remind you of the panic attacks you used to get when Lily would so much as look your way? And you had talked to her less at that point than I have to Remus.”

James just smiled, “Shush he’s almost here.”

Lily’s smiling face appeared before them, “Hello boys, I see you haven't destroyed anything yet.”

Sirius grinned and greeted her with a kiss to the temple, “Key word there being yet.”

Remus rolled his eyes as he introduced the woman standing next to him, “This is Nymphadora—” she elbowed him, “Tonks. Please call her Tonks.”

She was petite, her head barely reaching Remus’ shoulder. Her hair was short and a vibrant pink. She was smiling at him with a look in her eyes that Sirius couldn't place. Something about it made him feel like shrinking behind James though. James sensing his distress put an arm firmly around his shoulder and replied, “Hi Tonks, I’m James Potter, father to that little monster running around with your son and this is Sirius, his Godfather. It’s also nice to officially meet you Remus. Lily says wonderful things about you.”

Remus smiled, “That’s only because I help her grade her tests.”

Lily smiled, “Don’t forget your unlimited supply of chocolate. I mean who always has chocolate on them?”

Sirius smiled at Remus’ blush. Tonks snorted, “You think it’s bad now? You should have seen him in school, had at least twenty pieces stashed between his bag and pockets. Finally got him to cut it down some when Teddy started finding it everywhere and going mad from sugar rush.”

“Dora it wasn't that bad. You make it sound like I have an addiction or something.”

Sirius laughed, “I don't know Rem, you seem like you have an addiction, to me. Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel? It’s giving me a sugar rush just thinking about it.”

Remus huffed playfully, “You try teaching a bunch of seventeen year olds Shakespeare and then tell me you don't need the caffeine.”

James patted him on the shoulder, “Well this has been lovely, but I’m going to go and try to find Frank, see you in a bit mate.”

With that, James was off, giving Sirius one last look that made him blush. Smooth James. Real smooth. As soon as he was gone, Tonk spoke up, “Lily, would you mind showing me where your bathroom is?”

Lily eyes perked up as she gave Sirius the same look James did, “Of course, follow me.”

The two women hurriedly left, giggling as soon as they were out of ear shot and walking no where near the direction of the bathroom. He and Remus were left standing awkwardly with each other. After fifteen-seconds of painful silence he said, “I’ve got the nail polish.”

Remus smiled, “Wonderful. You don't understand how happy this is going to make Teddy, he’s been talking about it all week.”

He shrugged, “I think I may have an idea.”

Remus smiled. Sirius continued, “You should bring Teddy over more often, he and Harry seem to be getting on well.”

Remus turned his head to the boys. Sirius grinned as Teddy chased his godson around the yard, both with red cheeks and giggling like maniacs. Remus turned back to him, “Maybe I will. Teddy doesn't have many friends at school.”

He furrowed his brows, “Well why not? Teddy is absolutely adorable.”

Remus nodded, “I know. But some of the kids, or rather their parents per se, don't really like the way he looks. We were considering switching his schools, but Teddy was against it. He said he didn't care, he was happy where he was.”

“He’s a strong boy,” Sirius replied, “And he's only six, he’ll find friends soon enough. Hopefully Harry and Neville could be some of them.”

They both looked back at the boys who were now sprawled out on the ground next to Neville, who appeared to be looking through some of the flowers growing in the yard. He could see Remus smile when Neville plucked a few to put in each of their hair. Remus looked back to him, “I think we’re going to end up coming over a lot more from now on.”

Sirius couldn't help but smile softly, “You want some tea? I’m going to make myself some.”

Remus nodded, “Lead the way.”

Sirius led him inside, letting Remus take a seat on one of the stools under the counter and went to put the kettle on. He turned around and finally blurted out, “Okay, so I have to ask. I'm sorry if this is invasive and feel free to tell my to shut up at any moment, but what’s the deal with you and Tonks? Are you together? Divorced?”

Remus smiled softly, “No, its fine honestly. I know our relationship is a bit unconventional. We’re just two best friends who decided to have a kid together.”

Sirius raised his brows, “Really?”

Remus laughed, “Well there might have been a little too much alcohol involved on both our ends. We had both been single for a really long time at that point and we get a bit ridiculous when we’re drunk, especially together. And we started talking about how anyone would be lucky to be with us, and that somehow turned into us creating the greatest kid ever and thus Teddy happened.”

Sirius smiled, “That’s quite a story. Though it somehow really doesn't surprise me.”

Remus shrugged, “We found out she was pregnant two months later and after a long discussion decided to keep the baby. Best decision of our life really.”

Sirius replied, “How did your families react?”

“They were a bit disappointed when they found out Dora and I weren't actually together, but otherwise over the moon. By the time Teddy was born, Dora had already been an EMT for half a year and I was just out of college about to start my first teaching position. We had support from both our parents, so things were good. Of course they love spoiling Teddy rotten as most grandparents do.”

Sirius laughed, “Yes, I know this too well. You should have seen our parents reaction when they found out Lily was pregnant right after they got back from their honeymoon. Mum fainted I think.”

Remus quirked a brow, “Our parents?”

Sirius took in a deep breath, “Yes, James' parents. I don't have the best relationship with my actual family. After I met James I basically spent ever vacation at his house and I moved in with them when I was sixteen and ran away from home. So yeah, they're my parents too.”

Sirius looked down, a bit afraid to see the look on Remus’ face. He hated when people pitied him; he didn't need it. Sure he had a crappy childhood, but he found a family and he was happy. 

Much to his surprise Remus smiled, “Well I’m happy you found a home.”

Before he could react, the kettle went off, making them both jump. Sirius, with flushed cheeks, went to get the mugs out of the cupboard and quietly went about making their tea. Even if he couldn't have Remus as a boyfriend, he decided right then and there that Remus Lupin would be his friend.

They sat quietly chatting about anything and everything until Tonks came in, “Hey Remus, I’m gonna head out, Teddy has literally passed out on the grass with the other boys.”

Remus nodded, “Let me help you put him in the car,” he looked to Sirius, “I’ll be right back.”

He watched them walk out, Tonks already regaling him with stories of what Teddy had gotten up to while Remus was inside. He opened his phone and found the family picture he had from when Harry was first born. They were standing in James’ living room, their parents standing behind the couch where James and Sirius were sitting, Lily in between them with newborn Harry cuddled against her chest; his brown skin and dark hair a stark contrast to her own ivory skin and red hair. 

Sirius never told many people about his home life. Of course all his friends knew the story, but they usually only got the watered down version like he had just given to Remus. James, Lily and Alice were the only ones who really knew what happened; James knowing because he was there with him, and he only told Lily and Alice years and years later, when they were adults and the shadow of his parents was no longer following him. 

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Remus walked back in with James, Lily, and Alice behind him. “Where are the boys?” He asked.

Lily smiled at him, “Upstairs in Harry’s room passed out.”

Sirius smiled, glad his godson and Neville had a good party. Alice grinned at him, “So Remus here was just telling me he’s never been to The Three Broomsticks before.”

Remus shrugged, “I’m not much of a drinker.”

Sirius shook his head, “They have good non-alcoholic drinks as well, they have this thing called butterbeer, to die for.”

Alice nodded, “This is exactly what I was telling him.”

Lily jumped in, “You should come with us next weekend. We’re all going to see a friends band play.”

Remus blushed, “I wouldn't want to intrude…”

James, being himself, clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Nonsense, you’re one of us now! Come, you can meet Frank in a few minutes, I think he’s outside cleaning up some, and you missed Marlene earlier, but I heard you spoke to her on the phone.”

He laughed, "Ah yes, she was the one dragging Sirius out shopping.”

James conintued, “Well she’s the lead singer, and Frank plays lead guitar and back-up vocals, and the Prewitt brothers are on bass guitar and drums. Their fantastic. I insist you join us.”

Sirius jumped in finally, “Besides, James is making his famous curry for us for dinner, you don't want to miss out on that.”

Remus laughed, “You’re right, Lily brought it for lunch once, and I’ll admit, it’s the best I’ve ever had. I didn't know you liked to cook James.”

Lily snorted, “He doesn’t, it’s the only thing he's good at making.”

James pouted, “I can make rice as well.”

Sirius laughed. Alice gave him a sly grin before turning to Remus, “Have you ever been to Hogsmeade, Remus?”

He shook his head, “Can’t say that I have actually. I don't go out much unless Dora, and my other friend Peter drag me.”

Alice replied, “You should come with Sirius then, to The Three Broomsticks, so you don't get lost.”

Sirius now knew what that look in her eyes meant; she was plotting. He pushed the blush back before he responded, “Well only if you’re okay with riding a motorcycle.”

Remus responded, “Well I’ve never ridden one, but I wouldn't mind.”

Alice clapped, “Perfect! I’m going to go help Frank clean up a bit now, so I’ll see you Monday morning Remus, glad to officially have met you. Please don't be a stranger.”

Remus smiled and nodded as she scurried off before saying, “I should be heading home too, I have a stack of assignments I haven't even began to grade yet.”

Lily pulled him into a hug, “Glad you came today Remus, I hope you’ll bring Teddy over more often, the boys had a wonderful time.”

He nodded, “I will. I’ll see you Monday then Lily. And you as well Sirius?”

Sirius nodded, “Yes! If you’re nice I’ll maybe even give you a free muffin as well.”

Remus rolls his eyes, “You are too kind, truly.”

“I know, I’m a gift to the earth really.” he smiled.

James rolled his eyes, “Please don't feed his ego, his head is already big enough.”

Sirius shoved him a little, “I’ll have you know, my muffins are to die for.”

Remus chuckled as he walked away, “I’m sure they are.”

James then turned to him and Lily, a grin enveloping his face, “I think we should keep him.”

Sirius laughed as Lily rolled her eyes, “James, we can’t just keep people, he’s not a pet.”

He responded, “Its decided, he’s going to be a part of our friend group.”

Lily quirked a brow, “But what if he doesn't want to be your friend James?”

James gasped, and Sirius replied, “James has already decided to adopt him, theres no deterring him now.”

Lily finally smiled, “Fine, as long as I get visitation rights, he is my friend too you know.”

James responded, “But of course.”

Sirius laughed as he dumped his cold tea in the sink, “You’re both ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is bad, the ending felt a bit rushed to me, but I knew If I sat here trying to fix it I would never update. So I hope you enjoyed, mother-hen James is my favorite, so expect to see more of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update. I just got hit by a ton of essays for my classes and got bombarded with too many shifts at my jobs. But I'm back and I promise I'm not abandoning this story. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I'll be back to updating at least once a week again, so I hope you enjoy, since we're finally really getting into the story.

“You look fine mate, stop worrying.”

“Didn’t you know ‘Worrying’ was his middle name, Pete?”

Remus frowned at them, “I can hear you both.”

Dora smiled, “Good, I want you to know how silly you’re being.”

Remus looked himself up and down one last time. He had put on his favorite pair of black pants, a simple button-down shirt, and his favorite cardigan. Honestly he looked like he did every other day of the week, but he couldn't help but internally panic. His shirt was a little wrinkled, his pants a bit faded, and his cardigan ever so slightly tattered, but Remus had never been one to keep a tidy appearance. His head was usually filled with too many thoughts to be concerned about buy new clothes or folding things properly. 

Dora pulled him away from the mirror, “Come on Remus, you look dashing as always, now say goodnight to Teddy, Sirius will be here any minute to pick you up for your date.”

He spoke slowly, “It’s not a date.”

Dora merely lifted an eyebrow while Peter sighed, “He’s literally coming to pick you up on a motorcycle, to go eat dinner, then see a band. How is that not a date?

Remus took a moment before answering, “Because we are having dinner with his best friend and brother, his wife, their child, and their other friend. Then we are going with said friends to the concert. So not a date. More like a… friendly outing.”

Peter was the one who rolled his eyes at him the time, “You are the most ridiculous man in the world. Have I ever told you that?”

Before he come up with some sort of retort, Tonks was already responding, “No, but I have, many times. Now come here and let me fix your hair.”

His eyes widened, “My hair, what’s wrong with it?”

She smiled, “Nothing, it just needs a little fluffing, to add some volume to your curls.”

Remus let her run her fingers through his hair; while usually it would have been relaxing, but all he could focus on was the buzzing in his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before the panic would start overwhelming him. He opened his eyes to find Dora and Peter staring at him with concerned glances, “You alright?”

He nodded, “Yes. I’m fine now, just had to breath.”

Dora gave him a small smile, “Okay, now go say goodnight to your son.”

He nodded and went upstairs. Teddy was sitting on his floor, reading from one of his books, a vague stain of chocolate still ringed around his lips from the ice cream he got at the park an hour before. It was only six o’clock and no where near bedtime, but Remus knew he wouldn't be home to properly tuck his son in later that evening.

Teddy smiled up at him, “Is it time for you to go now, Dad?”

Remus nodded and crouched down to him, “Yes, now I won’t be back to tuck you in later, so be good for Uncle Peter okay? Your mom has to go to work in a little while, but she’ll eat dinner with you guys first.”

His simply nodded, “Okay Dad. Are you still gonna make chocolate Pancakes tomorrow morning?”

Remus smiled, “Of course, that’s our Sunday morning tradition. And no asking Peter to make you cookies, understood? You already had ice cream today.”

He could see his son attempting to pout, but they were interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle outside. His sons pout was soon replaced by a grin, “Is that Sirius? Can I go show him my nail polish?”

Remus smiled and took his sons hand. He was met in the living room by Sirius greeting Dora, with a smile on his face and then turning to Peter, “You must be Pete! Remus mentioned you, nice to finally meet you mate, I hear you make the best pizza in town.”

Peter’s face was red, so Remus swooped in to answer, before Peter started rambling like he always did when he got a compliment, “I believe I said, all his food was to die for if I’m remembering correctly.”

Sirius smiled and surprised Remus when he pulled in for a hug. Remus rook a step back and nervously fixed his shirt as Sirius answered, “I’ll have to try it one day.”

Dora responded, “You should join us for dinner tomorrow! Bring James, Lily and Harry as well if they’re available. Pete always makes us Sunday night dinner on Remus’s weekend.”

Peter jumped in, his face no longer the color of a tomato, “Please do! I can make the pizza.”

Sirius smiled at him before turning to Dora, “I would love to, and I’ll run it by James and Lily tonight.”

Dora responded, “Wonderful, now I believe my son had something he wanted to show you.”

Teddy finally peaked his head out from behind Remus, “Hi Sirius! Thank you for my pretty nail polish!”

Sirius crouched down, “You’re very welcome Teddy, mind if I have a look.”

Remus could only grin as his son gave an over-enthusiastic head nod and shoved his hands toward Sirius, “Wow Teddy, this looks wonderful, maybe I can paint your nails some time, if your mum and dad don't mind, and try a different color.”

Teddy looked up at him with pleading eyes. Remus only nodded, “Of course, now what do you say?”

Teddy grinned, “Thank you Sirius!”

Sirius stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, “We should get going now, James will have a fit if we let the curry get cold.”

Remus nodded and gave one last farewell to his family as he followed Sirius out. Dora gave him one final smirk, mouthing the word 'date' as he closed the door, Sirius already walking towards the black motorcycle. Tonight he was wearing what Remus knew were his painting jeans, a shirt with a band logo he had never heard of, and a well fitting leather jacket. Remus couldn't help but noting how incredibly ‘Sirius’ it was, even from the little he knew about the other man. 

Sirius handed him a helmet before climbing on the bike and instructing him to hold on tight. Remus first attempted to only put his hands loosely around Sirius’ waist, but as soon as they strode off he felt himself involuntarily wrapping his arms completely around his waist and holding onto him tight. He could practically feel the other man smirking. Remus decided to give in and pressed his face into Sirius's shoulder-- obviously because the wind was making him cold and nothing to do at all with the cologne Sirius was wearing.

When they arrived at the Potter’s Remus stood on shaky legs, Sirius merely took his helmet from him and offered him a smile, “Not so bad was it?”

Remus felt himself get red, “It was definitely something.”

Sirius pulled him inside, “It’s okay Rem, you get used to it.”

Rem, no one had ever called him Rem before. Loopey Lupin, sure in school, but no one ever felt the need to give him a nickname. He couldn't decide if he liked it yet. Also 'used to it' as in Sirius planned on taking him on more rides? He smiled softly to himself as Lily greeted them at the door with a warm hug.

“Remus! Come sit!” She ushered him to the table to sit next to her and across from Sirius and James, who had Harry tucked by near him and the end of the table. Alice sat on his other side and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. The plate in front of him was huge and the air around him smelled pleasantly of spices. 

Remus greedily dug into his meal as James recounted a story from their time in school together, “…and I shit you not—”

He was interrupted by Lily, “James!”

He quickly apologized, “Sorry love, but anyway, Dumbledore walks around the corner and catches us with nothing but our ties on.”

Remus had to take a moment to catch his breath after laughing so hard and asked, “What did Dumbledore do?”

Sirius answered, his face red, “Nothing! He didn't even give us a glance, just continued his whistling and right before he rounded the next corner said, ‘Filch will be making his way to this floor any second boys.'”

Alice finished the story, “Then they walk into the Gryffindor common room stark naked in nothing but their ties in the middle of Marlene’s birthday party. Everyone thought they were strippers at first.”

James sputtered,"Why would we show up already naked if we were strippers!"

Alice retorted, "Why would you show up naked at all!"

Sirius replied, "Fair point, but that still doesn't explain why everyone was still throwing money at us, even after they knew who we were."

Lily laughed, "Maybe because you and James decided to dance your way to the staircase, instead of getting out of there as soon as you could?"

Remus grinned, “Running naked through the grounds, doesn’t even surprise me honestly," after they all calmed down a bit from their laughing Remus asked, "by the way, would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow? My friend Peter is making pizza.”

Lily answered, “Sorry Remus, we have to go to my mum’s tomorrow, but definitely another time.”

“That’s all right Lily, maybe you can come by next week. Dora would love to have you.”

With that they cleaned up dinner and prepared to leave, Lily and James saying goodbye to a woman named Dorcas and giving her last minute instructions for Harry. Remus hopped on the back of Sirius’ motorcycle, this time prepared for the abrupt start. He managed to keep himself from clutching on for dear life, this time actually enjoying the view as they drove through the city.

They arrived at the bar soon enough, Remus immediately noticing the warm atmosphere and pleasant mood radiating around it. Sirius put his arm loosely around Remus’ shoulder as they walked in. The place was full, but not packed, every table being cozily filled up. They stopped by the bar first to get a round of butter beer from the bartender, Rosmerta, who told them their usual table was empty. 

The table they sat at was close to the stage, but far away enough that Remus knew his eardrums wouldn't explode. Sirius smiled at him when the band came on stage. The Prewitt brothers came out first, identical in everything from their red-hair to their mischievous smiles. Frank sat on his stool next, in a tight flannel and bright smile on his face as soon as he saw Alice in the crowd. Remus grinned when he saw her sending him over-exaggerated kisses from her seat; him 'catching' each one. Marlene came out last, looking as fierce as he imagined her— her long blonde hair pulled high on her head, and bright red lipstick on her lips. Remus had a feeling she and Dora would get along well and made a note in the back of his mind to somehow make that happen. 

Marlene strutted to the front of the stage, a wicked tone to her voice as she said into the microphone, “We’re The Order of the Phoenix, enjoy the show.”

The music was incredible. It was a strange mix of mellow alternative rock with the energy of a punk rock song. Remus quickly found himself rocking with the beat, Sirius next to him yelling the lyrics with James. The songs were going by so quickly that Remus didn't even notice when Lily dragged him to the center of the room to dance in the small make-shift dance floor. He swayed along with her, laughing and twirling her as she laughed with him. They were soon interrupted, however, by James who came to steal Lily for what he claimed was 'their song.' 

Over the music he could vaguely hear Lily apologize as she was dragged off by her husband. Though before he could make his way back to the table he felt someone grabbing his shoulder and gently twirling him back around. He was soon face to face with Sirius, who had a smile on his face bright enough to be compared with his namesake. 

He softly whispered, “Hey.”

Sirius stepped slightly closer, “Don’t think you’re getting out of dancing that easily Rem.”

Remus only smiled back, blaming his red face on the dancing and not the beautiful man in front of him. Sirius put his hands on his shoulders as Remus awkwardly put his hands loosely around his waist. They swayed together lost in the moment. Remus wasn't even sure if they were swaying to the beat anymore as they continued to dance into the second song. 

He never had the opportunity before to study Sirius’s eyes, as they had never been this close. They were a dark gray, standing out against his black eyeliner. Remus could see tonight that his eyeliner had some sort of sparkle in it that only seemed to be making his eyes appear brighter than they already were. His skin was tanned, not as dark as James or Harry’s, but there was definitely a stark contrast between his and Remus’s own pale and sometimes sickly looking skin.

Remus suddenly started feeling self conscious, realizing that he was just as close to Sirius and the other man was to him. He knew, while faded, the scars on his face would definitely be noticeable this close up, even in the dim light of the bar. Luckily the scars on his face were no where near as bad as the scars on the rest of his body — there was a reason he always wore cardigans, even in the dead of summer. 

Sirius must have realized something was off because he was soon being pulled out of the bar and into the crisp summer night. They sat at a nearby bench, Remus making sure to leave some space in between them.

“Are you okay?”

Remus opened his mouth and closed it a few times before finally answering, “There was just a lot of people in there.”

It wasn't exactly a lie, Remus had never done well in crowds and knew that if he hadn't been so entranced by the other man’s eyes he would have been having a mild panic attack if he stayed on the dance floor too long.

Sirius gave him a look that let Remus know he knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but he was grateful when he didn't push the subject, “It’s okay, I used to have bad anxiety too. But it’s better now, I only get mild panic attacks every once in a while when I’m overwhelmed.”

Remus nodded, “Sorry, being around too many people makes me claustrophobic. I haven't had many good experiences in big crowds. You can go back in if you want, I just need a few minutes.”

Sirius replied, “No it’s fine, I’ve been to a million of their concerts, I’d rather be out here with you.”

Remus was defenseless against the heat rising in his cheeks. He chose to look down instead, “You’ve greatly inspired Teddy you know? I haven't seen him this excited about something since he got his dinosaur.”

Sirius smiled, “I’m glad, and would love to keep providing him with nail polish. I mean I have plenty of it, it’s kind of an obsession of mine.”

Remus raised a brow, “Really? Why is that? If you don't mind my asking of course.”

Sirius shook his head, “No it’s fine. As you know I ran away from home when I was sixteen and went to live with James,” Remus nodded and Sirius continued, “I left because my parents weren't accepting of who I was and refused to let me be who I wanted to be. Heaven forbid their eldest son not be the spitting image of the Black Family values." 

He took a moment before continuing,"Well my first week with the Potter's was a mess. I wouldn't leave the room and barely ate. James decided to come in sometime during the second week. At first he just sits with me, then he gets me talking a little bit. Then he convinces me to clean up. Then the third night that week he forces me to let him comb my hair. And he does the same the next night, except this time he puts a braid in my hair. Then the next day he does the same thing, except this time he has a little bottle of nail polish. It’s some sort of dark red, obviously from his mum’s room.

He convinces me to let him paint my nails. It was something I had always wanted to do, but was never allowed, the most rebellious thing I had ever done before that was let my hair grow, and even then it was a struggle to keep my mother from cutting it. 

I don't know how James knew that was what I needed, because honestly, I didn't even know what I needed. But it was relaxing and for the first time in a long time I felt completely accepted. It kind of became a thing after that, James painting my nails every week. It stopped when we went back to school that fall, both of us too busy to find the time to do it, but I kept it up myself. And since then it’s just been a thing of mine.”

Remus clear his throat, feeling the emotion welling up in his chest. He couldn't imagine being disowned like his parents like that. He obviously didn't know the full details, but Sirius's response the first week after was telling enough. Remus may have had problems with kids at school and just the rest of society in general, but he always had his parents by his side.

He looked up only to find Sirius looking down this time, “I’m glad James was able to do that for you. No one should have to go through life afraid to be who they are.”

Sirius met his eyes with a smile Remus hadn't seen before. It was small and private and so unlike his usual brash self, but still bright enough to make his heart do something funny. He swallowed the emotion as he said, “Plus I think the polish suits you well. Gives you a punk sort of vibe.”

At this Sirius gave him his usual grin, “I am always punk rock, thank you very much.”

Remus laughed, “Yes because baking cookies just screams punk”

Sirius pouted, “I’ll have you know baking is a very dangerous job. I have many battle wounds.”

Remus nodded, “Yes I’m sure you’ve burned your tongue many times from eating cookies while they were still too hot.”

Sirius clutched his chest, “You wound me, Rem.”

Remus couldn't help but laugh, Sirius laughing with him as soon as Remus broke. If he were paying attention he would have noticed that the band was no longer playing and it would be safe to go back into the bar with out being surrounded by people, but he was too busy smiling at Sirius, who was now telling him about one of his many adventures with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Teddy being a cutie in this, but I promise he will be back in the spotlight soon. Tell me what you think of involving Marlene more into the story. Again thanks for being patient with me :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry for that unexpected hiatus. I just got super busy with my jobs and schoolwork, but I'm finally off for the semester and can get back to updating weekly. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to start this fic during midterm season. Anyway, now that I have my life together I will now be updating once a week on Wednesday/Thursday and this fic will definitely be over before my next semester starts. So thank you all for sticking with me this long!

Sirius was only mildly panicking. Remus invited him over to spend the day with him and Teddy, then with Tonks and Pete later that night. No big deal. It was just two friends spending the day together. Just two bros being bro-

“I swear to God if you finish that sentence I’m going to murder you.”

Sirius jumped up at the sound of James’ voice, “When did you get in my apartment?”

James’ rolled his eyes, “Like five minutes ago mate, did you not hear me making coffee? Or were you too busy mumbling to yourself?”

Sirius groaned, of course he was saying that out loud. He really needed better impulse control. He often spouted whatever was on his mind without thinking first and he really didn't need Remus hearing his thoughts. Not that they were inherently bad or anything, just embarrassing; _incredibly embarrassing_. 

James shoved a cup of coffee into his face and Sirius took a sip without question, needing the warmth to calm him down. He turned back to James, “What are you doing here anyway?”

James sat down on the bed next to him, “Making sure you actually make it to your date on time, you do realize it’s already 9:30 right? Cut the existential crisis short and go on your date with the love of your life.”

Sirius put his coffee down, “It’s not a date. No one ever said the word date. He simply invited me over to spend time with him and Teddy because Teddy wants me to paint his nails.”

“You could have easily done that before or after dinner later.”

Sirius opened and closed his mouth again, “Why don't you go back to your own home and drink your own coffee? I spend good money on that stuff don’t you don't even make it right.”

James patted him on the back, “Get going Sirius! I only stopped by because your flat is on the way to practice. I’ll see you tomorrow. I have a good feeling about Remus!”

Without waiting for a response, he jogged out of the room, probably running late for his practice. Sirius finished the rest of his coffee quickly and put his now mostly dry hair up into a messy bun and walked outside to hop on his bike. 

It was only a friends hanging out together. James was being ridiculous, if it was a date one of them would have said so, _wouldn't they have?_

Sirius was at Remus’ before he even realized it. He got off the bike and looked down at the grey tee-shirt he was wearing. He should have went with the black shirt. It was hot and what if he got all sweaty and gross? The black shirt was looser and more comfortable too, oh God he fu—

“Hey Sirius!” He heard a shout from the door. 

He quickly put a smile on his face, “Hey Rem.”

He walked up the pathway until he reached the house, “Come on in, I just finished making breakfast.”

He walked in to the delicious smell of chocolate chip pancakes, “Wow that smells delicious.”

Remus smiled at him as he led him to the breakfast nook, “Thank’s it’s my mum’s recipe.”

“Hi Sirius!” yelled Teddy as he circle his arms around his waist. Sirius smiled, “Hey Teddy, how is your morning going?”

Teddy gave him a toothy smile, “Good, Dad makes my favorite pancakes every Sunday.”

Sirius made idle chit-chit with Teddy while Remus served them pancakes and orange juice. Sirius almost moaned at the taste of the pancakes. He hadn't had chocolate chip pancakes, hell even regular pancakes, in years. Running his shop required him to be up at dawn in order to make all his pastries fresh. He usually settled for one of his own muffins and a cup of coffee. He couldn't remember the last time he had a real breakfast because even on weekends he munched on leftovers from the shop instead of making himself something. 

They soon moved to the living room where Sirius pulled a thing of blue nail polish from his pocket, chosen from his own personal collection, to show Teddy. He immediately squealed and sat down next to Sirius, ready for the color to be put on his nails. 

The process was therapeutic, Teddy being surprisingly calm while Sirius carefully put the polish on his small nails. Once he was finished he said, “Wow Teddy, I have got to say you are the best customer I’ve ever had. Didn't even move once.”

He was rewarded with another smile from the boy that made his heart jump. Remus took a look at the color and smiled, “Lovely, now remember, you have to—”

Teddy interrupted him, “Be still. I know Dad, can we watch a movie?”

Remus nodded and _Mulan_ was eventually chosen by Teddy after surveying the titles for five minutes. Sirius settled in the couch, Teddy squished between him and Remus. He was used to sleeping in on weekends when Mary opened up the shop for him, and was a bit tired from being up so late the night before. Not that he regretted it, talking with Remus was great. They didn't end up leaving the bar until midnight, an hour after James and Lily said their goodbyes. 

Talking to Remus was just easy. They hadn't gotten into a ton of the deep stuff yet, like Sirius’ abandonment issues or where the scars that covered Remus’ face came from, but that was okay. He enjoyed their witty banter and endless conversations. He knew the rest would come, in time, because even if Sirius wasn't already completely addicted to the other man’s smile, James already decided to adopt him, and once James decided that, there was no turning back. 

Sirius was snapped out of his thoughts when a head fell onto his lap. Teddy had apparently failed asleep sometime during the movie and now had his head on his lap, with his feet curled up in Remus’. He looked to the other man to see Remus raising an eyebrow in question, he simply smiled, letting him know that Teddy wasn't bothering him, and tuned back into the movie just in time to see Mulan save the day. The movie finished quickly and Remus carried his son to his room to finish his nap. As soon as he was back he asked, “Tea?”

And Sirius nodded, following him to the kitchen. 

Remus smiled as he handed him a mug, “Sorry if that was boring—”

Sirius cut him off, “Nonsense, I happen to love Disney movies, watch ‘em all the time with Harry and Neville.”

Remus laughed, “Good, because Teddy is absolutely obsessed as well. He always spends like five minutes trying to decide, but ends up picking the same movie every time. I think I’ve seen that movie about four times this month already.”

Sirius laughed, “Well the soundtrack is spectacular.”

Remus grinned, “I know! I get the songs stuck in my head for at least an hour after.”

The sun was shining through the window and hitting his face. The little scars littering his face were more apparent now. It was obvious that they were old and mostly faded and very different from the ones that Sirius knew scattered his arms. In the months since Remus first started frequenting his shop, he still hadn't seen the other man without a cardigan or long-sleeved shirt. His sleeve of his cardigan had ridden up a bit and Sirius could see the beginnings of the scars that covered his wrist. Remus must have caught on to what he was staring at because he immediately looked down and went to the sink to wash his cup.

Sirius could feel the atmosphere in the room change. He slowly put his cup down and took a few steps closer to the other man, “I’m-I'm sorry Rem. I didn't mean to stare.”

Remus finally turned around, his face a little red, “It’s okay. You can ask about them.”

Sirius cleared his throat, “The little ones on your face?”

Remus crossed his arms, “Oh those are from fights.”

Sirius raised a brow, “Fights? _You_ got in a lot of fights?”

He shrugged, “I got bullied a lot as a kid. My family was very poor until my father got a promotion when I was a teenager. My clothes were always raggedy and a little too big, since they were mostly donations. Plus I was a severe asthmatic and got winded easily. Easy target for bullies you know? Guess it wasn't really much of a fight on my end. 

As I got older, less poor, and grew out of my asthma I just always found new ways to pick a fight. First it was defending other kids. Then it was because I was bi. My small countryside town didn't take too kindly to that. I got suspended quite a bit and missed a lot of school.”

He took a breath before continuing, “That stopped after I graduated. I haven't been in fist fight since I was eighteen I think, so these," he gestured at his face, "are most faded.”

He wasn't looking Sirius in the eye. Before he could respond Remus was already talking, “The ones on my arms though, those are all me. I really hated myself as a kid.”

Sirius took a slow step forward, not needing further explanation for the scars on his wrist. He put a hesitant hand on his shoulder until Remus looked up and met his eyes. He swallowed hard and whispered, “I have scars too.”

He pulled on the neck of his shirt down a little bit to reveal the cigarette burn marks on his shoulder. Remus pulled him into a hug in response. Sirius wasn't sure how long they stood there holding onto each other, but they didn't stop until they heard Teddy’s footsteps coming down the hall. 

They quickly pulled apart and straightened themselves out as Teddy came running, immediately brightening up the room with his toothy smile and going into extreme detail about the funny dream he had. Sirius smiled when Remus laughed and scooped his son up, leading him back into the living room so they could pick up a bit before ‘Uncle Peter’ got there. 

MPMP 

Sirius was spluttering as struggled to swallow his drink through his laughter, “Wait so you’re telling my that Remus actually ran through his dorm building stark naked with pride colors painted on his butt?”

Tonks nodded through her tears, “Yep, the only thing he was wearing was this little red cape and tiara. He now refuses to drink tequila because of that night.”

Sirius smiled, “He wasn't lying when he said you both got ridiculous when you drank.”

It was then that Remus returned to the room from tucking Teddy in. When he saw their faces he immediately turned to Tonks, “What did you tell him?”

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle, “Nothing at all Moony.”

His eyes widened as he looked between Tonks and Peter, “We promised to never speak of that night.”

Peter shrugged, “Sorry Remus.”

Remus crossed his arms and turned towards Sirius, mischief in his eyes, “Well did he tell you how theres a video online of him—”

Peter cut him off, “Well actually I think we’re done with storytelling for the night.”

Remus continued, “Or how Dora spent the entire night talking about this girl and then proposed to her through text?”

Tonks was as pink as her hair, “You know what? Peter is right. We should all get going home, come Peter.”

Sirius stood up as well, “I should get going too. Have to be up early to prep the shop. See you tomorrow morning Moony?”

Remus rolled his eyes, “Oh god, You’re never going to forget that are you?”

Sirius flashed him a smile, “Never. You’re never living this one down. Just wait until I tell James.”

Remus replied, “Fine, but I expect a free blueberry muffin tomorrow in exchange for my future pain and suffering.”

Sirius followed Tonks and Peter out and gave a little bow, “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for all of you that have decided to stick it out with me. Your comments actually make my day. I promise I will be back next week with another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I had knee surgery the week after my last update and the recovery took a bigger toll on me than expected. But I'm back and wanna give a big thanks to those who are still following this story. I know I haven't made it easy and wanna thank everyone for being so patient with me. Shoutout to valerie for being awesome and checking up on me and giving me the inspiration to push this chapter out. This one is for you!

“Teddy! Let’s get a move on! You know how your grandmother feels about tardiness.”

His son came barreling down the hall a second later, his dinosaur plush in one hand and backpack being dragged by the other. Remus smiled and took the bag from him as they hurried to the car, already running five minutes behind. He bit back a yawn and rubbed his eyes once more, desperately wishing he had some caffeine to ease his sleepiness. Since school was officially out for Teddy, his mum had agreed to watch him during his weeks, until he got off of work. Unfortunately, her car broke down the night before, which meant he had to get up an hour earlier to get Teddy to her house and have time to make it to work.

Behind him, Teddy looked as chipper as ever as he sang along to the Disney CD Remus had playing. He hummed along quietly in an effort to seem more awake than he was. Remus had no idea how his son managed to be such an early bird and envied his ability to wake up with a smile on his face every morning.

He pulled into the driveway just in time. Luckily his wonderful mother was already waiting for him on her front porch. He quickly got off the car and helped Teddy out before greeting her with a kiss to the cheek, “Dad already off to work?”

She smiled, “Yes, he left about thirty minutes ago, but should be back in time for dinner tonight. Are you staying for dinner?”

Remus nodded, “We’d love too mum, I’ll see you later. Remember I won’t be back right after class gets out, I’m having coffee with a friend.”

She pulled him into another hug, “Yes dear, I remember, I’m old, not senile.”

He turned to give one last goodbye to his son, but Teddy was already pulling his grandmother inside, talking her ear off. Remus smiled and rushed back to his car, hoping traffic wouldn't be too bad. He didn't need the headmistress catching him walking in late again. 

MPMP

He leaned against the front of his desk, his book open to the first of Shakespeare's _Sonnets,_  “Now as we discussed yesterday, the “procreation” sonnets explain the importance that legacy and having children have on the future. Does anyone else have any other interpretation of these “procreation” sonnets? Yes, Charlie?”

The redhead looked intently at his book for a second before speaking, “Well can’t it also be discussing the importance of words? Like how books and writing carry onto the future just like children do?”

Remus smiled, “Very good, Mr. Weasley. That works perfectly with tonights homework assignment. I want you look at the list of sonnets I've assigned you and find one that you think has a deeper meaning than what we already discussed in class. Be prepared to discuss your thoughts with the class tomorrow and don't forget your books!”

The bell rang right as he finished speaking and his students all started rushing out. He sat back in his chair and leaned back, closing his eyes for a second, having six minutes before his next class started.

“Hey Remus, thought you could use a pick-me-up.”

He looked up to see Lily holding his usual morning drink. He smiled, “You are literally an angel sent from above.”

She smiled back at him and leaned on his desk as he gulped down his sugary drink. It was a little watery from some of the ice having melted a bit, but he could tell that Lily had placed it in the fridge, to keep that from happening as fast. After swallowing half his drink he finally noticed that Lily was wringing her hands in her lap. He raised his brows, “What’s wrong? Are we still on for coffee later?”

She chewed her lip, “Of course. Nothing bad is going on, I promise. I just need you’re advice on something and it feels like the day is taking forever to end.”

Remus chuckled, “I get that. Its already been a long morning for me as well. Where are we going coffee anyway?”

Lily replied, “I was thinking we could go to the place across the street. I don't wanna risk anyone at the shop overhearing.”

Remus nodded choosing not to question it, knowing Lily probably had a good reason for all the secrecy. Before he could say anything else, the bell rang and the last of his students came scurrying into class. Lily gave his hand a firm squeeze before hurrying across the hall to her own classroom.

He quickly turned back to his class and instructed his students to read over the first sonnet quietly. He went back to finishing his coffee, the last remnants of sleepiness finally leaving his system. It was only after he finished his drink that he noticed the familiar writing on the side of the cup, _‘Missed seeing you this morning, but I hope you have a great day :) call me later if you get a chance._ ’

The simple note made him smile, the butterflies rising in his throat as he read it over again. It was such a simple note, but it made him giddy that Sirius thought of him that morning and missed him enough to want to talk to him later in the day. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought and looked up to see his student all expectantly looking at him. _Right_ , he had a class to teach. He cleared his throat and started his lecture, hoping the giggling he heard from some of the girls in the back wasn't about him.

MPMP

The coffee shop they were sitting in was crawling with students, but luckily he and Lily found a semi-secluded table outside on the terrace. Remus opted for a tea instead of his usual coffee and sat waiting for Lily to come from getting her drink. She came back a few minutes later, a little red in the face from the heat and not making eye-contact.

He waited patiently until she finally said, “Okay I'm just going to go out and say it. I’m pregnant.”

Remus sat wide-eyed for a solid thirty seconds, until a grin broke out on his face, “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you. How far along?”

She finally smiled a bit and pushed the hair that had been covering her face behind her ear, “A little over two months. I only found out a few days ago.”

“Who else knows?”

She bit her lip again, “So far, just you and Alice. She was there with me when I took the test.”

Remus reached forward and grabbed her hand from across the table, “What’s wrong? Why haven't you told James?”

She gave him a small squeeze as she replied, “I’m honestly a little scared. This wasn't planned at all.”

“I’m absolutely positive that James would be ecstatic whether it was planned or not.” He replied.

She nodded, “I know, and thats why I’m kind of afraid. I had a tough pregnancy with Harry. And James and I tried again a few years after he was born to have more kids and we couldn't get pregnant. And I’m so excited now, but what if something goes wrong?”

“Have you seen the doctor yet?”

She shook her head, “I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon after school. Alice is coming with me since her shift ends at about that time.”

Remus took a second before responding, “I’m sure things will work out. You’re such a strong person Lily, and even if there are complications, you’ll pull through it. And I know James will be there with you every step of the way, along with Sirius and Alice and me.”

Lily stood up and pulled him into a hug, tucking her face into his chest. He pulled her tight as she said, “Thanks Remus. I’m just so worried about jinxing it. I was planning on telling James tomorrow after the appointment. Hopefully all goes well.”

He pulled back to make eye contact, “Well anything you need. I’m here okay?”

She smiled, “I know. I’m thankful I have you in my life Remus.”

He pulled her into another hug, hoping to wash away as much worry away as he could. He couldn't imagine what she was going through, but was glad she trusted him enough to confide in him. He didn't know what good thing he did to have Lily Potter into his life, but he was thankful for her. She had brought nothing but good things and new friendships into his world and he would do anything to make sure he brought just as much happiness back into her life.

MPMP

“Mum I’m back.” He yelled as he walked into the house, dropping his battered suitcase by the coat rack and slipping off his shoes knowing how much his mother hated when he dragged dirt into the house. His mother met him halfway and shushed him as they walked past the living room. Teddy was asleep on the couch, his limbs dangling off the sides and mouth wide open. His mother led him to the kitchen where she already had some fresh fruit waiting for him.

He took a bite of a strawberry before asking, “So how was he? Not too rowdy I hope?”

His mother smiled, her laugh lines apparent, “Not at all. He’s growing up so fast though. Already taller than you were at his age.”

Remus laughed, “A little too fast if you ask me.”

“How’s Dora doing? I haven’t spoken to her in a few weeks.”

“Good. Busy saving lives. You and dad should come over for Sunday night dinner sometime.” He replied reaching for another strawberry.

She smiled at him, “Your father and I would love to. We'll stop by this weekend. It's at Dora's this week right?" She waited for him to nod before continuing, "I hear you’ve made some new friends.”

“Yes.” He replied, “Lily from work, she was the one I was just out with. She and another friend she introduced me to, Alice, have sons Teddy’s age.”

She responded, “Yes, Teddy mentioned them to me, told me he had a wonderful time playing with the other boys,” she gave him knowing look before continuing, “I was actually talking about this Sirius that Teddy kept mentioning. I didn't know you were dating anyone.”

His face immediately went red, “I’m not, he’s just… He’s just a good friend.”

His mother raised an eyebrow, “I hear you’re spending a lot of time together. Teddy tells me how much he makes you smile.”

“We’re friends mum.”

She grinned, “But you want to be more?”

He looked down, trying not to give away too much with his face and cursing his inability to keep anything from his mother. It was scary how easily she could see right through him. His cheeks warmed up again, “Maybe.”

She laughed, “Maybe? Remus you're blushing like a school-boy right now. Please tell me you don't blush this easily around him.”

“Mum!” he groaned.

“Well we can’t have him thinking you get flustered so easily.”

He shook his head, “It’s not like that mum.”

She tutted, “Well not with that attitude.”

He pleaded, “Can we please change the subject?”

“Tell me some more about him.”

“Well, he owns his own coffee shop. He's incredibly funny. And he's so nice, so wonderful with Teddy. He just really gets me, I guess.” He responded, happy to not be the subject of his mother’s teasing any longer, but unable to not gush about the other man either.

“What's he look like?” she asked, leaning forward in her chair.

He took a moment to think, “Well he’s a few inches shorter than me, with long wavy black hair and these stormy grey eyes. Wait! I have a picture actually.”

He took out his phone and he scrolled through the pictures from the night at the bar. Lily had spent the entire night taking pictures of them and sent most of them to him the next day. Most of them were group pictures, his favorites including a picture of him and Lily making silly faces and one of him, Sirius, and James doing the _Charlie’s Angels_ pose, but he smiled as he found the one he was thinking of. The one he was looking for was of him and Sirius sitting next to each other; Remus in the middle of talking and Sirius leaning in and laughing at whatever he was saying.

He handed the photo to his mother, hoping she didn't notice how long he stared at the photo before handing it to her. She studied the picture for a minute or so before giving him her _‘I-know-something-you-don’t-know’_ face. Before he could respond though, she was already commenting, “He’s very handsome.”

He nodded and she continued, “I can see why you like him so much.”

He groaned again, “Mum, I’m twenty-seven, not seventeen.”

She rolled her eyes, “Grown-ups can pine.”

“He’s a very confident person, I’m sure he would have asked me out if he liked me.”

She rolled her eyes again, this time with a playful smile, “Maybe he’s just as clueless as you are.”

Before he could defend himself, Teddy came running in the kitchen, already telling him of what he got up to with his grandmother. He immediately turned his attention to his son, happy for the attention to be turned away from his pathetic pining. He got enough of the teasing from Dora, he didn't need it from his mother as well.

After chatting a while longer, they both cleaned up and helped her prepare dinner; Remus cutting the vegetables and Teddy standing by her and listening intently as she instructed him in what order to add the vegetables to the soup.

MPMP

Remus made sure Teddy was settled in his room playing with his stuffed animals before sitting in the living room to call Sirius. He sat with his finger over the call button for a few minutes, internally arguing with himself. It was only a phone call and Sirius _did_ tell him to call. It wasn't a big deal. He really needed to stop overanalyzing everything. Sirius picked up after only a few rings, “My darling Moony! How was your day today?”

Remus smiled, despite knowing that Sirius couldn't see him, “Pretty good actually. Hung out with Lily and saw my mum. Thanks for the coffee. I really needed it this morning.”

Sirius laughed, “Well I can't have my favorite customer go without his daily dose of crack in a cup.”

Remus grinned and without even thinking asked, “Why don't you come over this Sunday? My parents are having dinner with us and my mum wants to meet you.”

He felt mortified as soon as the words left his mouth, but it was too late to take them back. It was just dinner wasn't it? Just dinner with his parents. Friends do that. _Don't they?_ His mother wouldn't embarrass him too badly. He could hear the smirk through the phone, “Told your mother about me?”

He quickly replied, “Well technically Teddy did.”

“I’m flattered truly and would love to come. I’ll bring dessert!”

Remus snuggled further into the couch, “You don't have to.”

“Nonsense,” he responded, “this is the second week in a row I’ll be eating your food. Besides I can’t have your mum thinking I have no manners.”

Remus laughed, “I’m pretty sure she already likes you, but I won’t say no to your delicious baking.”

“Further proof you’re only using me for my delicious treats. I would be offended if I wasn't using you for your adorable son.”

Remus rolled his eyes and changed the subject before he slipped up again and said something embarrassing, “How was your day? Anything exciting happen at the shop?”

“Actually yeah!” he could hear him smiling through the phone as he told him about this elderly couple that came into the shop and left him and Alice a giant tip after telling them about their life story.

Remus quietly listened as Sirius went on about the epic romance between the couple, “They met in high school and were friends, but then got separated, when she moved away after graduation and he went into the army. And they didn't find each other for years! Until one day two years after he got back from the army he went into this diner trying to escape the rain for a while and guess what! She was the waitress!”

He could only listen as Sirius went on about their lives after that, being soothed by the sound of the other man’s voice.

He was definitely pining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed his mum! Sorry for the lack of Sirius in this one, but we'll get plenty of him in the next chapter. Stay tuned for a surprise guest next chapter as well!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this chapter takes course over like two days, so sorry for the time jumps. Also a few instances of curse words in this chapter, but nothing to bad, mainly Sirius' inner dialogue.

“Hey Sirius-”

Sirius cut him off over the phone as he paced through his apartment, “Are you busy right now?”

Remus replied, “No just making dinner.”

Sirius grinned, “Great! I’m coming over right now. I have such good news!” he paused before continuing, “That is if you don't mind.”

He could hear Remus laugh, “Of course not, you’ll be just in time for dinner.”

Sirius quickly thanked him and all but ran out the door. The ride to Remus’ was a blur, but he was just so excited and he had to tell Remus the good news. Before he knew it he was walking into Remus’ without knocking ( _when did they get to that point?_ ). 

He was first greeted by Teddy who was already approaching him with a toothy grin, “Hi Sirius!”

“Hey Teddy.” He smiled as he scooped him up into a hug before carrying him into the kitchen to greet Remus.

Remus smiled at him from his spot in front of the stove. Sirius placed Teddy down as he walked further into the kitchen to look over Remus’ shoulder at the food, “I thought Tonks’ week started today?”

Remus replied, giving his chicken and veggies one last stir, “Usually, but she had to cover a shift for a friend so I’m just going to drop him off at Sunday dinner. She also made a request of chocolate cake for dessert by the way.”

“Done.” He said as he helped Remus serve the plates for the three of them. 

“So what’s the big news?” Remus asked, as he helped Teddy cut his meat into smaller pieces.

“Oh I’ll tell you after dinner,” he turned to Teddy, “So Teddy, I heard you’re interested in learning how to play football?”

He and Remus had talked on the phone every night that week, despite seeing each other almost every morning. After Wednesday’s playdate with Harry, Teddy had apparently decided he wanted to learn how to play football so he and Harry could play together more often. That night Remus sent an emergency text to the group chat between the two of them and James that they started after the night at the bar. He and James happily agreed after hearing about Remus’ inability to run with a ball to save his life.

Teddy nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah it was so much fun with Harry! I wanna learn so we can have more fun.”

“Well I can show you a few things tomorrow if your dad doesn't mind.” He replied, smiling.

“Can we Dad?” Teddy looked toward his father with what Sirius could only assume were his ‘puppy-dog eyes.’

Sirius jumped in, “Yeah Rem, can we?”

Remus laughed, “Sure, we can head to the park before dinner with your mum.”

Teddy let out a squeal that only a child could make and they spent the rest of dinner talking and laughing.

MPMP

Teddy went off to his room to play for the remaining hour he had before he had to start getting ready for bed and Sirius sat in the living room with Remus, nearly exploding with his news.

“So what's the big news?”

Sirius couldn't help but leap closer to Remus as he said, “I’m going to be an Uncle again Remus! Prongs is going to have another baby Prongs and I’m so excited!”

He couldn't help but smile at the way Remus’ eyes crinkled as he responded, “I heard, congrats Sirius!”

Sirius pulled him into a quick hug before pulling back, his mouth gaping, “Wait you knew?”

He shrugged, “Lily actually talked to me about it a few days ago.”

Sirius was too happy to care that Remus had known all week as he responded, “But can you imagine Rem? Another baby! I spoiled Harry rotten when I was broke and just opening the shop, can you imagine all the things I can buy now that I actually have money?”

Remus blushed, “I kind of already started.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow as Remus scrolled through his phone for a few seconds before shoving it in his face. The screen was an order summary with a picture of one of those soft bear onesie things that came with a hood ( _and it had ears!_ ) and Sirius couldn't help but coo. It didn't even matter if the baby was a boy or girl, they were going to look absolutely adorable in the onesie. 

“Am I going to have competition for favorite uncle?”

Remus smirked, “Well you were the only uncle before, so yeah, bring it on.”

Sirius shook his head, “Remus Lupin, I knew under your comfy cardigans and reading glasses you’d be a competitive little shit!”

Remus’ eyes widened, “How did you know about the reading glasses?”

Sirius laughed, “You really don't pay attention when you send me pictures on Snapchat.”

He couldn't help but laugh as Remus’ face reddened, “It’s okay Moony, I happen to think they complete the whole hipster english-lit professor vibe you got going on.”

“Remind me why I’m friends with you again?”

Sirius held back a laugh, “Perhaps it’s my dazzling personality.”

Remus snorted, “Or maybe it’s your incredibly humble nature.”

“You wound me Rem, truly.”

Before Remus could reply, Sirius phone went off. He quickly answered it after seeing it was Marlene, “What’s up-”

Before he could finish his greeting there was an ungodly shrieking on the other end followed by, “ _We have to go baby shopping!_ ”

Sirius laughed, “We can go next week, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay? I’m at Remus’ right now.”

The tone of her voice changed in an instant, “Oh you’re with Remus, say no more, I’ll talk to you later.”

She hung up without another word and he turned back toward the other man, “I guess James and Lily are spreading the good news.”

Remus suddenly got a glint in his eyes that Sirius already knew meant he was plotting something, “Speaking of Marlene, I have an idea.”

He motioned him to go on and Remus cleared his throat, “Well I just thought it might be a good idea to introduce her to Dora…”

Sirius immediately knew where his train of thought was going and grinned, “Moony you are an evil genius.”

He continued, “Marlene and the boys actually have another gig at The Three Broomsticks next week, you should invite her!”

Remus nodded, but before they could finish plotting Teddy came running into the room, “Dad, could Sirius read my bedtime story tonight?”

Remus immediately looked at him, scrunching his eyebrows in a way that said, ‘You don't have to if you don't want too.’

Sirius smiled in response, silently letting him know that he’d love too. Honestly Teddy was quickly becoming one of his favorite people and he was finding it near-impossible to say no to the boy.

In response Teddy gave him his signature toothy grin and they spent the next forty minutes getting him washed up, his teeth brushed, room cleaned and pajamas on. Sirius was pleasantly surprised to see Teddy’s Captain America pj’s and they spent an additional ten minutes talking about the super-soldier.

After a while Remus softly cleared his throat and Sirius took that as his cue to start tucking Teddy in. With a look of approval from Remus, Sirius sat in the bed with Teddy and started reading the first chapter from the book Teddy already had ready. 

Sirius took his time, making sure to give life to all the characters, knowing how much Harry liked it when Sirius changed his voice to match the characters. Teddy let out a small giggle every now and then that kept Sirius going into next chapter. 

The giggles started dying down a few minutes in so Sirius let himself relax a bit, knowing Teddy would drift off soon. During one of his dramatic pauses he looked up and saw Remus leaning against the doorway with a small smile on his face. 

_So platonic_ , he couldn't help but think. God, even he was getting tired of his own pining. They were so domestic it was sickening. _Did Remus even realize what he was doing to him?_ He looked up to see Remus still smiling from the doorway. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. 

He almost jumped out of the bed when he felt a head hit his shoulder. Teddy was dozed against him, his eyes struggling to stay open. Sirius absolutely melted. The smile Remus was giving him was not helping either. He really needed to get his shit together. In the back of his mind he could hear Lily chastising him for even thinking foul language in the presence of a child, but he pushed it aside as he quickly replaced his arm with a pillow and pulled the sheets tighter around Teddy. 

He had tucked in Harry many times before this, and _God did he love his godson_ , but something different in his heart clenched as he gave Teddy one last look and mental ‘goodnight’ before turning to face Remus.

He met Remus by the door. The other man smiled, “You’re very good with him.”

Sirius shrugged, “I’ve had a lot of practice. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve had to babysit Harry and Neville.”

Remus nudged him as they walked back toward the kitchen, “He really likes you.”

Sirius smiled, “Glad to know. I happen to really like him as well.”

Remus was standing near the counter with his arms crossed and a look in his eyes that Sirius couldn't quite place. It looked a lot like fondness, but there was something softer to it. He mentally slapped himself, he really needed to stop staring at Remus so often. He finally asked when Sirius looked down, “Tea?”

Sirius shook his head, “No, I should be going. I’m covering Mary’s shift tomorrow and have to get up a bit early.”

“What time do you get off?”

Sirius thought about it for a second, “Around one-ish. Depends on how busy it is.”

Remus responded as they headed to the door, “Mind if Teddy and I swing by to pick you up? We can grab some lunch and then head to the park for that promised soccer session?”

Sirius smiled, “Of course! I’ll see you then. Have a good night Rem.”

Remus replied, "You too,” before closing the door. 

Sirius let his shoulders slump as he made his way to the bike, he had it _so bad_. He would tell Remus about his feelings. He would. Soon. Definitely soon. 

He didn't know when soon was, but it would happen. The pining was getting a little ridiculous, even for him. 

MPMP

The afternoon rush wasn't bad at all, so he was already boxing the cake he had made for dinner later by the time Remus and Teddy entered the shop. He found Remus staring with his mouth agape at the barista on shift. Sirius chuckled as he approached them, “You’ll catch flies you know?”

Remus finally closed his mouth, “Sorry, but you look so incredibly similar? You have a twin?”

He could hear Regulus snort at the implication as he replied, “No, this is my younger brother Regulus, the uncanny similarities would be years of Black family inbreeding.”

The look Remus was giving him told him that the other man couldn't tell if he was being serious or not so he continued, “Little Reggie here works part time on weekends when he’s not in uni.”

Regulus finally decided to join in on the conversation, “And you must be Remus Lupin. Sirius talks about you constantly.”

Sirius felt his face heat up, “I do not!”

Remus finally broke out of his daze, “Nice to meet you Regulus. I am Remus and this is my son Teddy.”

Regulus gave a small smile to Teddy and they made idle chit-chat while Sirius finished getting his things. He did have to admit he and his brother looked incredibly similar, the only differences being Regulus never liked wearing makeup, and he had always kept his hair short.”

He turned back to the conversation and found Teddy staring up at Regulus with wide-eyes, “So you’re a real scientist? Like Tony Stark?”

Regulus shrugged, “More like Bruce Banner, but I’m not quite there yet. I’ve got a few more years of school.”

Teddy smiled at him, “That’s so cool. So can you make things explode?”

Sirius almost laughed at the instant look of concern on Remus’ face, but Regulus was quick to answer, “Yes, but only in a lab where I wear special gear and only when it’s safe.”

Teddy immediately nodded his head, “That way no one gets hurt.”

Regulus smiled, “Exactly.”

Sirius took that as his cue to jump over the counter, “Ready to head off boys?”

Remus nodded, “It was nice to meet you Regulus, say goodbye Teddy.”

Teddy smiled, “Bye Regulus!”

Sirius gave one last look at his brother, “Bye Reggie, please don't burn my shop down.”

His brother simply rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning the pick-up counter. Remus turned to him as soon as they were out of the shop, Teddy skipping a few steps ahead of them, “You never mentioned a brother.”

He shrugged, “My brother and I stopped being close when we were kids and my mother started getting into his head. We didn't talk to each other for years. It honestly wasn't until a few years ago when he went off to college and realized my mother basically brainwashed him that we got back into contact again. Even now we aren't as close as I am with James. But we’re getting there, slowly.”

The corners of Remus’ lips turned up a bit, “You’ve had such a rough life, but I’m glad things are good for you now. Your brother seems bright.”

Sirius smiled, “Yeah that kid is a whiz at chemistry.”

Before he knew it they were at the diner and Teddy was sloppily eating his grilled cheese in the booth seat across from him. Remus was giving him a concerned look, “Are you sure Alice doesn't mind watching them? I can get Pete to watch Teddy. Doesn't she want to watch Frank perform?”

Sirius shook his head, “She insisted on it actually, claims that she's seen a million of Frank’s performances and would much rather enjoy a night in with the boys. Besides we want you to invite Pete as well.”

Remus gave a hesitant nod before turning to Teddy, “You remember Alice don't you Teddy?”

Teddy eagerly nodded his head, “Yeah she’s Neville’s mum.”

Remus continued, “Well how would you feel about her watching you next weekend?”

Teddy responded, “Will Neville be there?”

Remus smiled, “Of course, so will Harry.”

His face brightened as he replied, “Sounds awesome dad!”

Remus looked back to Sirius, “I’ll call Pete later.”

Sirius grinned, “Great! James will love him, I can already tell.”

Remus rolled his eyes. The rest of the meal went by quickly. They were soon at the park, Remus finding a nearby bench to perch at with a book Sirius never heard of and he and Teddy not far off. He had spent the first half and hour teaching Teddy how to run with the ball and he was currently practicing on his own, running around with seemingly endless energy while Sirius took a break and grabbed some water. 

They went back at it for a few hours, Sirius eventually pretending to be goalie so Teddy could show off his new skills to his Dad. He let himself fall to the ground dramatically, letting Teddy score his first goal. He couldn't help but beam at the younger boy as he gave a triumphant yell and ran towards Sirius, jumping on him, “Did you see that Sirius! I did it!”

“That was amazing Teddy!” he exclaimed as he stood up, bringing the younger boy with him, “Now why don't you go run to your dad and get some water? Because what’s the most important thing?”

“Stayin’ hydrated.”

Sirius smiled, “Good boy, race ya back?”

His only response was a giggle as the other boy took off like a jet. Sirius could only mutter as he jogged after him, “Just as competitive as his dad I see.”

Remus greeted him with a smile, “Ready to head out?”

Sirius replied, “Of course that little ball of energy of yours helped me work up quite an appetite.”

Remus laughed, pulling Teddy close as they walked off, “Good, because my mum made a lot of lasagna.”

Sirius almost stopped in his place. He was meeting Remus’ mum today. He almost forgot. What did he get himself into?

MPMP

Hope Lupin was a small woman. Despite Remus being freakishly tall (Sirius was tall himself, but he was still three inches shorter than him), Hope’s head barely reached his chin. He must have got his height from his father, who was about Remus’ own height. Hope looked at him with the same warm, honey-colored eyes that both Remus and Teddy possessed, “Nice to meet you Sirius.”

“Nice to meet you as well, ma’am.” He smiled.

She laughed, “Please call me Hope. Ma’am makes me feel like an old lady.”

He sat in the living room alone with her, Remus helping Tonks warm up the lasagna Hope brought and Teddy outside with his grandfather showing him what he learned about football. Hope turned to face him, “So Remus tells me you’re a business owner.”

Sirius nodded, not sure if he was being interrogated or not, “Yes. I own a coffee and pastry shop.”

She replied, “Very impressive. So tell me Sirius, are you married or dating anyone?”

Sirius felt his cheeks flush, “Uh no, not at the moment.”

Sirius found a glint of mischief in her eyes that he knew she passed onto her son, “Well why not? You seem like a charming young man?”

He sputtered, not knowing how to respond. He was saved by Remus only a moment later, “Mum please tell me you haven't broken him, I’ve never seen him at a loss for words before.”

She stood up and started making her way to the kitchen, “No, I’m just being a little intrusive with my questioning.”

The smile Remus sent him knocked him out of his stupor, “I hope she hasn’t scared you too much. I promise she’s nice.”

Sirius finally let himself relax, “It’s fine. She seems lovely. I can see where you get your mischievous tendencies from is all.”

Remus smirked, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Dinner went by quicker than expected. With Tonks and Teddy there as a buffer, the topic of conversation mainly shined on them, with Teddy giving exaggerated updates about his week and Tonks regaling them with tales from her life as an EMT. 

He relaxed as the minutes went by, the mischievous glint in Hope’s eyes now replaced by warmth as she asked him about his work and his godson. He could see much of Remus in her.He was knocked out of his thoughts by Tonks, “Sirius, the cake was amazing. I might have to start coming by your shop myself if all the sweets taste this good.”

Sirius laughed, “Your welcome to come by anytime, though I usually work mornings.”

He was almost shocked to look at the time and see it was already seven. He had to go to sleep in a few hours if he didn't want to be completely miserable in the morning. Remus must have noticed as well, “Well this has been lovely, but I have to drop Sirius off soon. Early shift tomorrow.”

Teddy looked at his father with wide-eyes, “I know it’s not bedtime yet, but can you and Sirius read me a story. I like how you do the voices.”

Remus’ eyes flicker over to him, asking for permission. Sirius smiled in response, unable to say no to Teddy’s sweet eyes. It was only one story. Besides he would never deny himself more time with Remus and Teddy if he could help it. They both looked to Tonks, “Go on boys, I can handle the clean-up, but I expect a free muffin.”

Sirius laughed, “Anytime you want.”

Teddy gave them his signature grin and dashed up the stairs to retrieve a book. Remus’ dad stayed with Tonks in the kitchen while Hope followed them both to the living room. Hope sat on the second couch, leaving the main couch for Remus and Sirius. Teddy was back within seconds, pushing the same book Sirius read last time in his direction. Sirius couldn't help the warmth that spread in his chest at the look Teddy was giving him from his spot on the floor across from them. 

Sirius looked at Remus, who was holding the book, and he may or may not have scooted closer to the other man than was strictly necessary. But alas, Sirius was a man of impulse and he like the feeling of Remus’ thigh pressing against him. They quickly decided who was playing what character and started right where Sirius had left off the time before. 

As they put their all into their performance, Sirius couldn't help but internally panic. _When did this become so easy?_ He thought back on the two months or so that he had known Remus and realized he had been spending the last few weekends with him and his son; and he wanted to keep doing it. He couldn't help but notice as Remus pressed closer to him and Teddy giggled from his spot on the floor that he didn't want this to stop. He had it so bad. 

The story was over too soon and it was already time to say goodbye. Teddy left him with a giant leap of a hug that almost had Sirius stumble over, “Goodnight Sirius. Thanks for the story.”

Sirius ruffled his hair as he put him down, “Anytime kid. Now why don't you go help your mum and grandpa finish cleaning up?”

Sirius followed him to the kitchen to say his goodbyes, Tonks leaving him with a kiss on the cheek and the elder Lupin giving him a firm handshake. 

He walked in the living room to find Remus and Hope talking in hushed voices, Remus a bit red in the face. When they noticed him Remus coughed, “I’m gonna go say goodbye to everyone in the kitchen.”

With that he was left alone in the room with Hope. She smiled at him, “Teddy likes you a lot.”

Sirius smiled, “I like him a lot as well. He’s such a great kid.”

She continued, “Remus likes you a lot as well.”

Sirius flushed, “I hope so, he’s quickly becoming one of my best friends.”

She took a step closer, “I haven't seen my son smile like this in a long time. You make him happy.”

Sirius felt his cheeks burn even redder as he looked down, “Anything to make him and Teddy smile. I only want the best for them.”

She grabbed his left hand in both of hers, giving it a firm squeeze, “I know. You’re a good man, Sirius Black, and you deserve to be happy too.”

Before he could reply Remus walked back in the room, “Ready to go.”

Sirius could only nod and let himself be led out, Hope’s honey-colored eyes and warm words still replaying in his head. Remus stopped him outside, a few steps from the car, “Sorry if my mum was a bit much. She can be very protective, likes to vet all my friends.”

Sirius smiled, “No I liked her. Reminds me of me and James’ mum actually.”

Remus gave him a soft grin and Sirius swore he never look more beautiful than he did then, the moonlight splayed behind him, with a too big cardigan that had a lasagna stain near the collar and hands tucked into pants that were more grey than black. 

Yeah Sirius had it bad. He was done pining. He would make a move soon. Soon-ish. As soon as he talked to James. And Alice. And Marlene. He needed a game plan. Remus deserved the best. Not some rushed half-assed declaration of love—like, he meant like.

Nope. He wasn't just thinking of the ‘L’ word. It was too early for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm a mess. I think we have all figured that out by now. But I finally feel like I have a sense of where this story is really going. So thanks to all of you who have stuck it out with me this long. Here's an extra long chapter for being so patient. And a big-shout to all those leaving me comments about when I'm going to update again. It really kicks my ass in gear, so keep it up, you guys are the greatest for giving this story even a second glance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small use of curse words at the end of the chapter.

“How do I look?”

Remus smirked, “Like trouble.”

Dora stood in front of him, her eyes lined with a small wing and a bright red lipstick on her lips to compliment her pink hair. She was wearing her typical “going-out” outfit, which consisted of heeled combat boots, a pair of ripped jeans, a crop top, and her favorite green bomber jacket. Remus had seen many versions of this outfit, it had basically been the same since they were teenagers.

Though he hadn't seen in much in the last few years since Teddy had started growing up. Their usual Friday night out turned into Sunday night dinner. It was nice to get out of their little bubble they had grown accustomed to over the years. 

“Peter, are you ready yet?”

The man in question finally came out of the bathroom with a freshly shaved face. Remus rolled his eyes, “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

The drive to The Three Broomsticks was short, Remus no longer needed to ask for directions from James or Sirius to get there. Both were already waiting for them outside, “Moony! Come in, the set is going to start soon.”

Sirius threw his arm over his shoulder like he always did and Remus may or may not have leaned in further than necessary. Dora smirked at him from her spot at his other side. He averted his eyes; he was not pining, he was a grown man. 

They sat at their usual table, Dora already in heavy conversation with Lily. Sirius turned to him, “Do you think this will work?”

Remus nodded, “Of course, Marlene is like the epitome of Dora’s type, even if she insists she doesn't have one.”

James eyes narrowed at them as he approached with their butterbeer, “What are you two up to?”

Remus almost snorted as Sirius fluttered his eyes, “What, are you jealous that I may be scheming with Remus and not you?”

James sputtered, “Of course not, but what is this scheme anyway?”

Remus took his chilled mug, “We’re just trying to set up Dora and Marlene, nothing special.”

It was almost as if he saw a light spark in James' eye, “That’s brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?”

Sirius smirked, "Because you're growing dull with age."

James stuck his tongue out and opened his mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by the roaring of the crowd as The Order of the Phoenix stepped onto the stage. Both he and Sirius turned their attention to Dora. Remus grinned at the look on her face. It was already working. He turned back toward Sirius and James, finally familiar enough with their songs that he could aggressively sing along with them as well. 

The first few songs went by fast; he singing loudly as he rocked back and forth with the other two. James dragged them both up and forced them to jump up and down. Soon they were out of butterbeer and Sirius dragged him to the slightly quieter area of the bar. They sat on the stool as they waited for Rosmerta to refill their drinks. Sirius smiled at him, “Is she enchanted?”

Remus smirked, pointing towards the table where the woman in question was blushing next to Lily, “Oh definitely.”

Before Sirius could reply they were interrupted by a boisterous voice, “Sirius Black? Is that you?”

The man behind Sirius was conventionally handsome, with soft wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His smile was uncannily white. Sirius was frozen in front of him, unwilling to turn back. Before Remus could even think of anything to say the blonde man was already wrapping an arm around Sirius and smiling at the two of them, “Gilderoy Lockheart, Sirius’ ex? Are you the new boyfriend?”

Remus sputtered, “Uhhh—”

Sirius shrugged the arm off of him, “No, he’s just a good friend, this is Remus Lupin.”

Gilderoy nodded, almost as if he was trying to be sympathetic, “So you still haven't fixed your ‘issues’?”

Remus scrunched his brows as Sirius grimaced, “We’ve been over this, I don’t have any ‘issues.’”

Gilderoy shrugged, “Sex is an essential part of a relationship, I mean, I’m sure that’s why you and Remus aren't together.”

Remus wasn't sure what ‘issues’ this Gilderoy was talking about, but he didn't like where he was going with the conversation. He cleared his throat, “First of all its none of your business whether we’re together or not. And second, I can guarantee it would have nothing to do with whether or not we were having sex.”

The man shrugged, his eye already catching the eye of a woman at the other end of the bar, “Whatever you say. I’ll see you around Sirius. You look good!”

With that he gave them another unnerving smile and walked away. He turned back to Sirius to find him playing with his hands and biting at his lip. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't sure where to start. He finally settled on, “I-I’m not sure what he was talking about, but I’m sure he was wrong about it.”

Sirius finally looked up, “I know that logically, it just messes with my head a little bit to hear people actually say it out loud.”

Remus raised a brow, “Say what out loud?”

Sirius nodded his head toward the door, motioning him to follow him out of the noisy bar. Remus quickly grabbed their butterbeers that Rosmerta had placed on the bar in front of him and followed the other man out. 

They sat at the bench, Sirius keeping an unusual amount of distance between them. Remus remedied that by scooting closer. The other man finally spoke after a few moments of silence, “I’m ace, and yes before you say anything, I know that there’s nothing wrong with my not wanting sex and it’s not wrong of me to not want sex in a relationship. James only constantly reminds me of that.”

He sat in silence because that was what he was going to say. Sirius looked at him and shrugged, “But he’s not the first guy to think he can ‘fix me’ and he probably won’t be the last. I’ve just come to accept the fact that most normal people need sex to be in a ‘healthy’ relationship.”

Remus bit back the colorful words he wanted to throw at every guy who had made Sirius feel that way and instead said, “Well to reiterate James, there’s nothing wrong with you, and any person who thinks that you need fixing is an idiot. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and you definitely don’t need sex to be in a ‘healthy’ relationship.”

Sirius sighed, “I know. It just frustrates me. He knew I was ace before we started dating and said he was okay with it. When really he just thought of me as a pet project to fix to feed his own ego. And he’s not even the first guy to do that to me. Pretty much all of my boyfriends told me they were okay with it at first and then got frustrated with me when I wouldn't put out.”

Remus narrowed his eyes, “No one’s ever…”

Sirius shook his head, “No, no ones ever forced me into anything.”

Before he could reply Sirius was already continuing, “And it’s not like I might never be interested sex. Maybe with the right partner at the right point in time. Or maybe I’ll just never want it. I don’t know what I’ll want in the future. The point is that I don’t want sex right now at this point in my life and that should be enough for everyone. I shouldn't have to explain myself.”

Remus nodded, “You’re right, but I’m glad you talked to me about it, you know it doesn't matter to me right? I don't think you need to fixed and never will.”

Sirius finally let a small smile fall on his face, “I know Moony, people like him just annoy me. I can’t believe I actually dated him. I just wish everyone would accept that asexuality exists and it’s different for everyone.”

Remus joined Sirius in taking a drink of the now lukewarm butterbeer. The sweet taste bit back some of the acidity he was starting to feel, but he pushed it back down when Sirius reached his hand out toward him, “Come on Rem, let’s go dance, that’s enough angst for tonight. Besides I think the set is done so we can see if our planned worked.”

Remus gladly let Sirius drag him to the dance floor again. A different band was playing so Marlene and the boys must have been amongst the crowd somewhere. Sirius pulled him toward the middle, his hand warm and slightly sweaty. Remus only gripped it tighter as the crowd grew thicker. They stopped just shy of the middle where he could now see Dora and Marlene were dancing together, red in the face and laughing at some unknown thing. 

He smiled at Sirius who was already pulling him to dance. He felt a whisper at his ear, “We are geniuses.”

He couldn't help but laugh and sway with the ridiculous man in front of him who looked like he was trying to have some silent conversation with Marlene who was now looking at them. Over the music Sirius basically yelled, “You think Marlene will pick me as her man of honor when they get married? I might have to fight Frank for the title but I think I could beat him, he’s basically a teddy bear.”

The music was blaring and Sirius’ eyeliner was smudged from the beads of sweat running down his forehead, but Remus was sure he never felt so in love. 

 

MPMP

“I fucked up.”

Dora snapped her head up from her phone, “What?”

Remus gripped the steering wheel tighter, still sitting in front of Peter’s house after dropping him off. They had only left the bar fifteen minutes prior and still had to pick Teddy up from Alice. He coughed out, “I fucked up. Really badly.”

She let out an exasperated sigh, “Falling in love is not fucking up.”

His head shot toward her, “How did you know that was what I was talking about?”

She rolled her eyes, “I have eyes.”

He crossed his arms, “What does that mean?”

She groaned, “It means exactly what I’ve been telling you it means for the past few months. You both are crazy about each other and being absolute idiots about it. If I wasn't sure about his feelings for you before, I definitely am after tonight.”

“What are you talking about?”

She replied, “Well first off, don’t think I didn't know about you’re little scheme to set Marlene and I up.”

He interrupted, “Well it worked didn't it?”

She mumbled, “Yes we have a date on Wednesday, but that’s not the point! The point is that you spent the entire night wrapped up in each other. He looks at you like you hung the moon. Please put the poor boy out of his misery, even your mother can see it.”

“You’ve been talking to my mother?”

Dora looked like she wanted to strangle him, “That’s your take away?”

Remus sighed, “Okay! You’re right! You’re right.” 

She smirked, “I know I am. So tomorrow, you’re going to march over to his house and tell him how you feel.”

His eyes widened, “I am?”

Dora grabbed his hand, “Yes Remus you are. Don’t be afraid. I absolutely guarantee this will work out, you just need to take that first step.”

Remus turned the car back on. She was right. It was only the first step. The rest would fall into place afterwards. He just needed to be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all know that I'm a mess. But I am a grateful mess because you guys are awesome and always encourage me to continue. But alas, all good things have to come to an end. So three more chapters to go! Two more regular chapters and an epilogue. Let me know if theres anything specific you want to see happen in the epilogue. Also if any of you want to follow my trash multi fandom blog on tumblr find me at attack-of-the-blue-penguins. Now that I'm starting my fan fiction career I thinking about starting a side-blog where I post all my fics and take requests and such. Let me know what you think! I love you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius woke up to pounding on the door. His eyes opened slowly, thick with sleep after a restless night. He turned over not hearing another knock, and tried going back to sleep. He was awoken again by the sheet being torn off him. He immediately buried his face in the pillow, not wanting to talk to James, because who else would come barging into his home?

“Sirius Black, get up.”

That voice didn’t belong to James. 

He turned around, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. In front of his bed was Marlene, somehow perfectly put together, even after being out all night. He groaned and stuffed his face back into the pillow, too tired to move. 

“Get up you lazy man, It’s 11:30.”

Sirius rolled over, had he really slept in that late? He felt a dip in the bed, Marlene was sitting next to him, “What’s wrong?”

She smiled, “Well firstly, thank you.”

He scrunched his eyebrows, “For what?”

She narrowed her eyes, “You know what. We’re going on a date on Wednesday, which by the way, you need to help me find an outfit for. I’m thinking of taking her to that free concert in the park, then that restaurant you know I really like.”

Sirius sat up and smiled, “Sounds lovely Marlene. I’m sure you two will have a great time together. I already call dibs on man of honor at you're wedding. But do tell, why are you here?”

Marlene gave him a dry look, “I got the girl, now its time for you to get the guy. Tonks has already arranged to have Teddy for the day so you have no excuse to not march over there right now and tell him how you feel.”

Sirius buried his face in his hands, “I know… I’m just so nervous. I don’t want to lose him as a friend. I really, really like him, fuck I more than like him, but I don’t want to say something and accidentally ruin our relationship. I would rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.”

Marlene pushed him out of the bed and he rolled onto the floor with a loud thump, “I swear you two are the stupidest men to ever exist. He likes you Sirius! I can see it, Tonks can see it, James can see it, Lily can see it, Alice can see it. Bloody Hell, even Harry can see it! He asked the other day if you and Remus were getting married anytime soon because he really wants Teddy to be his god brother.”

Sirius stood up, only feeling a little embarrassed that he was dressed only in briefs, “Fuck, I really am stupid.”

Marlene threw her hands up, “ _YES_. We’ve been telling you this the whole time. Now please, go shower, I’ll pick an outfit for you, then go get your man! If I have to watch another second of either of you dramatically staring at each other when you think the other isn’t watching I’m going to die.”

Sirius chose not to respond as he quickly showered, suddenly feeling energized. His skin was buzzing. _Today_ was the day. He would do it. He was ninety percent sure Remus felt the same way, but there was still that ten percent of doubt nagging him. He ran the towel through his hair, even on the off chance that Remus didn’t feel the same, he would never abandon Sirius, it wasn’t in his nature. They would always be friends. 

As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom Marlene was already throwing him a pair of ripped jeans and tank top. He dialed Remus’ number as he finished adding the last swipe of eyeliner to his eyes. 

“Sirius, I-I was just about to call you.”

He smiled, “I was just wondering if you were busy today.”

Remus immediately replied, “No actually, Tonks asked to take Teddy to her parents house, so I’m free all day. Do you, uh, want to come over?”

Sirius nodded, “I’d love too. Be there soon?”

“Yeah see you when you get here. And don’t eat anything either!”

Remus hung up before he could respond. Marlene was already smiling at him, “See was that so hard?”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “We do this every weekend. Of course it wasn’t hard. Just… shit. How do you talk about feelings? Where do I even start? How do I even bring it up? I can’t just barge in there and say, ‘Hey Rem, I like you, be my boyfriend?”

Marlene shrugged, “I mean you technically could. Efficient, straight to the point.”

He groaned as he tied his laces to his boots, “Marleeeeeeene, I’m being serious.”

"You're always Sirius."

He groaned knowing he walked into that one and she laughed, “So am I! Look, just go over and hang out like you usually do. The opportunity will present itself, trust me. And when it does, just be honest Sirius. Don’t worry about making it sound poetic or romantic, just say what you feel and if you can't say what you feel do what you feel!”

He nodded, grabbing his keys, “Okay. I’m ready. I can do this.”

She pushed past him to walk out, “Don’t worry about it so much. You basically act like you’re in a relationship already. You’re just asking to put a title on it. You’re not proposing.”

He gave her a look as she grinned, “At least not yet, but I hear wedding bells in the future!”

He gave her a slight nudge as she walked to her car, “Yeah! Maybe we can have a joint wedding with you and Tonks.”

She stuck her tongue out at him as he revved his motorcycle. He sent her a final smile, “Thank you Marlene.”

She sent him a thumbs up in return. 

MPMP

The ride to Remus’ had never felt so long. His skin was still buzzing. He hadn’t been this nervous since he held Harry for the first time. He jumped off his bike and shook his arms, trying to get it out of his system. Marlene was right, this wouldn’t be hard. _He knew Remus, Remus knew him._ There would be no awkward first dates, no stilted conversation. He felt like they’d been on enough of them already, even if they didn’t classify them as dates at the time. This was more than that. _This was just confirming what was already out there._

He walked in without knocking and was immediately hit with the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. He could really get used to this.

Remus popped his head out of the kitchen, “Hey! Take a seat, I’ll be done in just a few moments.”

Sirius took a seat at the table, his seat. The one he had sat at every time they ate together. _He had a seat._ Sirius almost laughed at himself. Everyone was right, they were being stupid. He had a seat, they had a routine. They would eat, then Sirius would help Remus clean up, drying the dishes as Remus washed. They would chat, and if Teddy was here they’d watch a movie, or play a board game, or go outside to play football. Since Teddy wasn’t here they would probably just move to the couch and talk and talk and talk. 

Sirius suddenly wasn’t afraid anymore. 

Remus sat in the chair next to him at the head of the table and placed the plate in front of him. He laughed as Remus smothered his pancakes in syrup and almost moaned as he took the first bite. This was good, everything about it.

Something sparkly caught his attention and he immediately grabbed Remus’ hand. The other man blushed as Sirius brought it close to his face, “Your nails are painted.”

Remus didn’t pull his hand away, “Teddy couldn’t sleep after we got home last night so I let him stay up with me for a little while. He asked if he could try painting mine last night, he wanted to practice so that he wouldn’t mess up if you let him paint your nails.”

The idea of him and Teddy sitting together as he painted Sirius’ nails with a goofy smile on his face went straight to his heart. He let one of his hands drop, but kept his left hand firmly around Remus’ right hand as he continued to eat. It was a little awkward cutting his pancakes with his non-dominant hand, but Remus' hand only tightened his hold and he wasn’t going to risk letting go. 

Remus pushed his empty plate to the side, “You really inspire him you know? A lot of kids always pick on him for being too girly and me and Dora have done our best to keep him happy. We never felt ashamed of letting him look the way he wants to look, but its hard sometimes. Sometimes he’ll come home, chipping the paint off of his fingernails or say something about his hair maybe getting too long. But then he sees you and he’s happy again and he wants me to paint his nails and he wants you to teach him football, not because he feels like he needs to prove his masculinity but because he likes it.”

Sirius was lost for words. Remus continued, “And me and Dora have talked to him about it before, about the way he feels about himself. He likes being a boy, but he doesn’t understand why that means he can’t be pretty or like pretty things. But then he met you and heard Harry talk about how awesome you were and then he saw how awesome you were and you know what he said to me when he was painting my nails?”

Sirius shook his head. Remus smiled at him, that lopsided smile that he passed onto Teddy, “Well first he was sad because we were hanging out without him. Then he told me he missed you and asked me when you were coming again. He said that you were brave and he doesn’t want to change even when some kids at school are mean to him because you wear makeup and paint your nails and let your hair be long and you’re not afraid so then why should he be?”

Sirius felt like his chest would burst at any second. _Teddy really thought these things about him?_ It felt like too much. He was starting to wish Teddy was here with them so he could pull him into a hug. He was at a loss for words. Remus simply smiled at him in return and pulled his hand away as he grabbed their plates, giving Sirius time to take it all in. 

Sirius never had that growing up, someone who made him feel brave. And the fact that this boy, this beautiful, goofy boy who tripped over everything and took every opportunity to pet the dogs they passed in the streets, looked up to him? He couldn’t believe it. If anything he thought Teddy was the one who was brave. His heart was already feeling ready to burst.

He stood up and joined Remus by the sink. His voice was soft, “I don’t know what to say.”

Remus quickly wiped his hands on his pants and reached for his hands. Sirius let him take them and squeezed when Remus spoke, “You don’t need to say anything, I just wanted you to know how important you are to Teddy. _How important you are to me.”_

His nexts words came out in a sigh, “I’m glad I met you Sirius. we’ve only known each other for a few months, but I already can’t imagine my life without you in it. You make me happy.”

Sirius’ breath was trapped in his throat. This was it, _this was the moment._ He let his hands wander up Remus’ arms when he realized he wasn’t wearing a sweater or cardigan. Remus trusted him enough to see him without his armor. He looked down and gently grabbed his wrists and brought them to his face. He left feather-light kisses on each wrist, now able to see the faint white scars that lined both of his wrists. They were so close he could feel Remus’ breath catching. 

He pressed his face into Remus’ palm and the other man immediately took the opportunity to cup Sirius' face. His touch was light and warm. His touch calmed his beating heart. 

It had never felt like this before. With all his previous partners there was always something possessive about their touch. Their hands were always charged with something Sirius wasn’t ready to give. 

But Remus’ hands were soft, they were calm. He didn’t pull him forward or step closer into Sirius’ space. He merely held his face like he was something precious and Sirius couldn't help but lean more into it. Remus didn’t want more from him and that thought alone only made him move closer until there foreheads were pressed against each other. He could feel Remus’ warm breath on his cheeks. 

It was intimate in a way he had never felt before. He let go of Remus’ wrists and let his hands fall to his waist, his hip bones feeling sharp against his palms. He looked up, Remus was already looking at him. He smiled, “You make me happy too Rem, _so, so happy.”_

It wasn’t everything. He could go on for hours listing the ways Remus made his heart beat, but they had all the time in the world for that. 

Remus’ breath caught when he titled his head up. His name came out of the other’s man’s mouth more like a sigh than a whisper, “ _Sirius.”_

Sirius didn’t let him continue. He closed the last inch between them and let his lips brush against Remus’. His lips were soft, _so soft._ He felt Remus slump against him, his fingers tangling in his hair. Sirius pressed forward again, sliding their lips together, over and over and over _and over and over and over_ until the only thing he could feel was Remus’ heart beating against his own chest. 

They broke apart for a second as Sirius leaned against the counter. He pushed Remus’ hands down to his hips and Remus caught onto what he was asking for quickly enough as lifted him onto the counter. Sirius wasted no time in pulling the other man closer, wanting to hold him, running his fingers through his soft curls like he had wanted to for days. 

Remus’ smiled against his mouth and pressed another chaste kiss against his lips. He pulled back a little, but kept his knees tight around Remus’ waist. Remus liked him, there was no doubt about it anymore, but Sirius couldn’t help but let his insecurities take over his head, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Sirius would understand if he wasn’t sure. He would give Remus all the time in the world to decide what he wanted.

Remus merely pulled him closer, not into another kiss like Sirius expected, but into a hug. Now that he was a little shorter than Sirius while he was sitting on the counter, Remus buried his head in his neck, his arms around his waist. Sirius kept him close, his nose in Remus’ hair. 

There was no arm drifting further down his waist or no mouth biting at his neck. It was just Remus holding him close, his hands rubbing circles into his back. His sigh was soft against his ear, “You’re everything I want, Sirius.”

Sirius slumped into him and believed it. There was no heat between them, just warmth, just comfort. Sirius pulled away and smiled, too happy to smirk, “Does this make you my boyfriend now?”

Remus grinned, “Well it’s the least I could do after you’ve given me so many free pastries.”

Sirius laughed and swatted his shoulder. Remus pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Sirius ran his thumb across his cheek, “You’re too good to be true.”

Remus leaned into it, “I could say the same about you.”

He grabbed Sirius’ hand and continued, “Let’s go cuddle on the couch and watch Mulan again.”

Sirius jumped down, and followed him laughing. There was literally nothing in the world he wanted to do more. He laid down first as Remus set up Netflix. He was sprawled out on his back against the arm of the couch and he held his arms open in invitation. Remus smiled and didn’t hesitate to lay between his legs and rest his head against chest, allowing Sirius to rub his fingers through his hair. Remus nuzzled further into him and Sirius laughed, “You’re like a cat.”

Remus replied softly, like he was already falling asleep, “I’ve been told I’m more like a puppy.”

He turned his head so that his chin was resting on his chest, his hair curling around his ears. Sirius pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Mm, you’re right, you're too soft and needy to be a cat.”

Remus’ words were slurred and heavy with sleep, “I’m not needy, I just like cuddling with you.”

Sirius closed his eyes as the first song played in the background, “I am amazing at cuddling.”

Remus nodded weakly against his chest, “And humble too.”

Sirius laughed at the old joke, but was quickly being lulled into nap. Remus was warm against him. He could get used to this. _He could get soooooo used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry about the unexpected hiatus, I was dealing with some mental health things and needed to take care of myself before things got too bad. But I'm back, and finishing this fic. I honestly just want to thank everyone who commented and left encouraging messages, it really meant the world to me and helped me get back to a place where I could finish this. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. Only two more chapters left. I'm sad already thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
